Our Love Style
by Shayurae
Summary: AU - When would you ever think that the rich but not famous Mikan Sakura would become the personal bodyguard/assistant of the rich and famous Natsume Hyuuga?
1. Prologue

**Okay… Out of boredom, I decided to make another story to occupy time. I didn't have anything to do so here. I came up with another multi-chapter. **

**About my other story, don't worry. Princess of Tennis would not be forgotten and it will update like I usually do. The same here for this story.**

**Oh and for those authors who already wrote a story like this… sorry. This honestly came out of my mind. I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

**Paris, France 7:23 PM**

"Good evening, Mikan-sama. Dinner is ready, ma'am. Yuka-sama and Izumi-sama are waiting for you at the dining room. They want to speak to you."

Mikan Sakura – daughter of the wealthiest family in Japan and the current heir to the most successful company – Sakura Corporations.

"Thank you, Sophie. And didn't I tell you to call me Mikan?" She has brown orbs, light brown hair and a perfectly shaped body that made any model drool. She was always a happy, beautiful and bubbly 20 year old girl.

"I'm truly sorry, ma'am – Mikan. Please, after you." Sophie, the most trusted maid in the mansion watched Mikan gracefully walk across the wide hallways. Every maid took her as a role model for girls. Everyone in her class in a school in Paris idolizes her. Thus, she was considered as the most popular girl in her school.

Mikan descended at the stairs, the frills of her bright red gown that reached up to her knees bounce with every step she took. Her light brown hair extended in the middle of her back, swaying from left to right as she descended.

A wave of curiosity ran through her when she saw her parents whispering to each other. This scene was rarely seen to everyone in the mansion. Usually, Mikan only eats dinner with one of her parents. One day with her mom and the next day with her dad. They don't usually have free time to eat as a family.

Mikan took a deep breath then slowly walked towards the dining table that was filled with different kinds of high-class food.

"Mikan, please sit down. Your father and I have something to tell you." Mikan sat in a random chair, unable to choose between the 28 chairs that were vacant. She started eating and slowly chewing her food. Yuka and Izumi waited for her to finish and gulped when they saw that she was done.

"What is it mom? Dad?" She asked, shrugging and fixing her posture. She got more and more curious when she saw her father sigh.

"We two are positive that you've liked it here in Paris, right Mikan? You are also aware that you are the heir to the most successful company in Japan. Are we right?" Her dad said. His eyes seemingly closed for a while.

Mikan raised one of her eyebrows in confusion but nodded and answered. "Yes I do like it here in Paris and I am aware that I am the heir to your company. Even thought I just graduated from college yesterday, my friends and I still hang out every now and then. We were planning on meeting up again tomorrow in fact."

Izumi and Yuka looked at each other, hesitating to say it to their only child. Yuka took a deep breath then put up a sad expression.

"Mikan, we're sending you back to Japan." Yuka said, waiting for a reaction from her daughter. "As soon as possible,"

Mikan's brown orbs widened in surprise and shock. She didn't know what to say or do. She doesn't even know if the employees in Sakura Corporations knew about her. She's been living in Paris all her life and now she's suddenly going to Japan?

"Why?" Was the only thing she could say. She composed herself like she usually does when she doesn't like what was happening.

"We're going to introduce you to the people and workers in our company, Mikan. They still don't know you or what you look like. They don't even know that you exist, dear. That's why you need to go to Japan with us." Her dad explained. Mikan felt disappointed when she heard that she didn't exist in her fathers company. A few minutes of silence and her mom spoke.

"All of your things are packed and ready. They're all inside our private jet right now and the pilot is waiting for us to board the jet. We must leave right now." Yuka and Izumi stood up, leaving Mikan behind to recover from the news.

Mikan shook her head. She always knew that this time would come to her life. Yes, she was born in Japan – but when she was only a few months old, her mother decided to raise her in Paris – and here she was. Now wanting to say anything that would make her parents angry, she stood up then sighed, following her parents from behind.

After passing the huge doubles doors hat would lead outside, she took one last glance at the house and watched the doors close slowly. She sighed once more then boarded the plane. Moments later, they were now high in the dark sky.

_I can't believe we're heading to Japan right now. I'm going to miss this country so much. _

She grabbed her laptop that was laid down beside her then e-mailed her friends about the plans for tomorrow.

_Guys, I'm doing 2 have to cancel out our plans for tom. I can't go because I'm heading back to Japan because my parents said so. Sorry :( _

_-Mikan _

She took a deep breath then turned off her lap top. She was really going to miss Paris so much - especially when it comes to her 3 best friends.

Looking out the window while looking at the beautiful full moon, she sighed deeply taking out her iPod out of no where. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**Next Update will be marked on May 25 after I update Princess of Tennis. For now this is it. Rate and Review? **


	2. Beautiful Gate

**Chapter 1: Beautiful Gate**

"Eh?" Staring at the streets of Japan was Mikan Sakura wearing a commoner t-shirt and a commoner skirt.

**Flashback… **

**10 seconds ago**

"_Mikan we're going to have a ball in two weeks to officially introduce you to everyone, alright? Do whatever you want in the next two weeks but please be careful, okay dear? Your dad and I are going on a business trip tomorrow for two weeks." Yuka said sitting inside the limousine. Her mother dressed her up to avoid suspicion of the civilians walking by. _

"_Alright… but what am I doing wearing commoner clothes and standing right here in the streets while you're inside the air conditioned limousine, mom?" She asked, confused and annoyed by the hot son. Asia probably is not her type of continent._

"_I can't make you wear your normal clothes while walking in the streets you know? Someone might get suspicious that you're a celebrity and that will be big trouble for us, dear. Just call a chauffer on your phone when you're ready to go home." She rolled the window up then the chauffer started driving, leaving Mikan standing there in shock._

**End**

"Are you kidding me?" She stomped on the sidewalks, turning the attention of every person she passed towards her. She deeply sighed then spotted a public mall, quickly dashing off to go inside and check it out for the first time in her life.

She grabbed her wallet that was filled with thousands of yen and credit cards. She glanced at it, checking if she had enough to spend in a public mall. Usually all the things she bought were custom made and delivered directly to the main mansion. Now, she was staring at her surroundings. A lot of commoners were walking around chatting to each other. She shrugged it off then began to walk, fascinated by the size of the mall that was smaller that her own mansion back at France.

The mall was a bit noisy and crowded. People were talking and laughing while they passed her. Mikan wasn't really annoyed by it but it still bothered her. A bit.

After a few hours, she went to the second floor and looked around. This was her first time and she isn't really fond with speaking her native language since French and English are the languages she usually speaks.

She saw a jewelry store that sold diamonds. Fascinated by it once more, she went to take a close look inside the store.

_I can't believe there are real diamonds sold in this public mall! That ring is so cute! I must have it!_

She stared at the diamond ring with sparkling eyes. Among the hundreds of diamond rings she had inside her Jewelry Room(Yes, it's a room) this stood out the most. Unable to get her eyes off of the thing, she successfully tried to look at the price.

_5,000 yen? I can't believe that it's this cheap!_

She frowned then looked at it sadly. Her mom created a rule in the house: Never buy jewelries in public malls or stores. All jewelries must be bought in private to avoid scams.

"Excuse me miss, do you want this ring?" She turned around to face whoever spoke and ruined her moment with the ring. Her eyes widened when she saw the handsome blonde boy smiling at her. Mesmerized by his beauty, she nodded blankly.

"Excuse me, can you wrap this ring up? I'll pay for it later," The blonde boy said as a male clerk took the ring, put it in a box then gave it to the blonde boy.

The boy handed the box that contained the ring to Mikan then she stared at him, smiling widely while the boy blushed.

"Thanks, uhhh…" Mikan searched for an I.D or something that has his name on, but nothing showed up.

"Ruka. It's Ruka Nogi." Ruka smiled widely, now making Mikan blush.

"Thanks, Ruka! But are you sure that it's okay? I mean you just bought a 5,000 yen diamond ring to a stranger like me,"

"No not at all, uhhh…" Mikan chuckled then held out her hand, smiling widely at Ruka.

"It's Mikan. Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you, Ruka!" The two shook hands and they smiled at each other.

Ruka shrugged then looked out the window blushing. "So you want to go eat some lunch? My treat, of course!"

She stared at him, not knowing what to answer.

**Mikan's POV**

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is he asking me out?_

"Uhh, sure?" Was all I could say. I saw his blue eyes widen as he smiled angelically at me. One thing: Is Mikan Sakura, the daughter of the wealthiest family in Japan going out with a stranger?

"Great! Follow me," Ruka – my ideal prince – led the way to one of the restaurants here in this public mall. I followed him, watching his every move and watched as all the girls he passed by look at him and me with jealousy. I abruptly stopped when he stopped in front of a restaurant – Savory. Savory, huh? Where have I heard that name before…

"Are you kidding me?" Okay, that was rude for me to say. But when I think of it – Savory is actually a high class restaurant that has a branch in every country of the world. I've eaten in it once… for free. Well, to tell you the truth, Uncle Kazu actually owns this place.

"Is there something wrong eating here?" Please, Ruka! Don't be offended by my words earlier! I swear I didn't mean it!

"Uhh, no. But who are you really?" I was curious. Firstly because he bought me a 5,000 yen diamond ring. And second because we're eating in one of the most high class restaurants in the world. Definitely, Ruka is not a commoner.

"Okay, I'll explain after we eat," He smiled at me then led the way in. We sat down on a table near the counter and he called a waiter.

"What would you like to order, Ruka-sama?" The waiter asked him. I already knew what I want so no need to look at the menu. But wait… Ruka-sama?

"The usual, Jeff. How about you Sakura-san?" Okay I change my mind. I'll take whatever he orders. I faced the waiter then smiled at him.

"I'll order what he orders," I said. Weird. Every time I talk to a boy – even when I'm in these commoner clothes – they blush!

"Oh, okay then. You heard it, Jeff. Thanks," Ruka smiled at him. I smiled at the waiter too and watch him rush off to the kitchen.

Curious, I faced Ruka. "Ruka-sama?"

"Okay, okay! My father is the one who owns this mall so I don't have to pay anything at all. This branch of Savory is actually private and is only to be used in business meeting and things like these." Ha! I guessed right! He isn't a commoner!

"Oh I noticed. Are you a foreigner?" Ruka suddenly asked to me. I shook my head then took a deep breath.

"Nope I'm not. I was born here in Japan and my family moved to France when I was only a few months old. So I spent and grew up most of my life in Paris,"

"Oh you lived in Paris? I'm half French!" He smiled once more. Maybe I knew him before?

"Eh? Vous avez vécu en France avant?(You lived in France before?)" I asked – just finalizing it.

"Oui, mademoiselle." I smiled. It looks like he speaks French more fluently than Japanese right now.

"Pourquoi avez-vous passer ici au Japon alors?(Why did you move here in Japan then?)" I was pretty positive that it has some kind of business matter into it since he came from a rich family.

"Les questions d'affaires(Business issues)," He answered. See I was right again.

"Uh, okay then. Whatever you say…." I shrugged it off. Not wanting to show him my over cheerfulness and happiness right now. To avoid eye contact, I took a glance at the kitchen. I saw the manager rudely ordering the chefs and cooks around. Time to do my duty again.

"I'll go to the bathroom first okay? I'll be back in a sec –" Before I left. He nodded then took out his phone, making a call I think. I didn't want to lie to him but I'll tell him sooner or later.

Instead of going to the bathroom like I said to Ruka, I went inside the kitchen, surprising the manager and the workers.

"Excuse me but only Authorized Personnel's are allowed in here, ma'am." The manager named 'Tom' said, annoyed. I ignored him then went searching for some machine that was stuck on the wall.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but if you don't get out this instant, we may have to call security." How annoying. I was searching for something you – there! I ran to the small machine that had buttons on them like a calculator. I entered my code. About the code, well let's say all of Uncle Kazu's relatives has one.

"Identification confirmed. Enjoy your stay, Mikan Sakura." The machine said. Some drawer opened underneath it and I grabbed one of the keys. Okay, this is too high tech. It made Tom and the chefs stare at me in shock.

"Please, follow up the order for Ruka Nogi. Tom I'll warn you to please be softer on our chefs. They are world class." Oh I love his shocked face! Beat that!

"Immediately, Mikan-sama!" They all said and I walked out silently. I can't afford Ruka seeing me.

"Oh you're back!" Ruka said and I sat down, smiling at me. I smiled back then we two started to talk about random things. Our food arrived 5 minutes after I told them all to follow up his order. We ate mostly in silence but sometimes, me or he will start a conversation. So it all ended up well.

"Thanks for the ring and the meal Ruka! I really appreciate it," Right now, I was standing at the exit of the mall. He had business to do after this so he can't drive me home. What a waste. And I was planning on telling him then.

"No problem. I'll see you then. Bye!" He waved at me then body guards started surrounding him. I waited 'till he was out of sight then took out my phone from my right pocket. I flipped it open… no light came out.

_No – Oh no!_

I panicked, trying to figure out what to do now. No light means no battery! My phone is officially dead! Argh! How am I going to call a chauffer? It's like 3 in the afternoon and it's so freaking hot in here! I don't even know my way home or my address.

I successfully tried to compose myself and I shrugged off the panicked feeling in me. I glanced around me once more then started to walk and find the nearest neighborhood to ask for a phone to use.

Wandering around the streets of Tokyo wasn't really the best idea. Considering it was a huge city and you can see buildings almost everywhere in here. People in suits and 'normal' clothes loiter around. Not that I don't blend in. It's just every person I passed seemed to look at me and I just shrug it off. Still, it was kind of creepy and weird. Maybe I'm just missing my friends right now.

Especially – It's so hard dealing with intersections in the streets. You just don't know what way you'll go.

I really admit that Japan is a beautiful country. The Sakura Tree's were in full bloom and it was too pretty to not check it out when I passed a random park. The place was clean and maintained well too. It was somewhat identical to Paris but a little colder.

4 hours of walking wasn't really tiring. I was athletic and a black belt in karate. I mastered Judo and Kendo when I was young too. So I don't really have to worry about rapists and kidnappers. They'll be dead before they even touch me. It's one of the advantages when you're a rich – not spoiled – girl. Not like the other wealthy people out there who just hire bodyguards who leave them behind when someone finds out their weakness.

"Excuse me, sir. Where do you find the nearest house in here? I'm kind of lost." I was now in the middle of no where. I'm guessing that I'm not in Tokyo right now. Fields and plains were surrounding me. I'm officially lost. I was just lucky I passed an old man. So I asked for directions.

The old man looked at me then spoke shakily. "There is a mansion when you walk straight ahead. You should be able to spot it then because of its lights." I nodded then dashed off to the said mansion. I didn't really ask for a mansion. It's too embarrassing to enter with these clothes. And my hair that flowed in the middle of my back was kind of messy. Even if I tell them that I'm the daughter of Yuka Azumi and Izumi Yukihara, they wouldn't believe me because I don't even exist in Japan. I only exist in Paris. Get it?

I spotted the mansion after I dashed off for 5 minutes. It wasn't that bad. It's still a bit smaller than ours. Not that I brag about it, really.

I stood in front of the huge golden gates of the mansion, staring at it.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" I turned my head to whoever spoke. There was a gardener inside, holding a hose. Probably just watering the plants.

I was about to answer when she interrupted. "Ah! You must be the personal bodyguard that Natsume-sama hired! Come in! Come in!" Who hired who? Since when did I get hired as a personal bodyguard?

"But-!" I can't be a personal bodyguard to a man I don't even know! I was just here to borrow a phone to call a chauffer! Mommy, help me! Oh right, mom and dad are on a business trip.

The girl looked at me again in the eyes, serious. "No buts! Come on!"

The huge gates opened and the girl gardener pushed me in. I stared at her. She was young. About 18 or 19 I think.

We reached the huge double doors and she pushed it open. The wide and huge room came into view as she led me inside.

"Wow," It was bight and clean. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling to brighten up the room. It has a modern look but not too fancy. When you enter from the double doors, you could see a golden stairwell in front of you topped with a red carpet. The room was shiny and clear.

Suddenly, the maids and butlers started to line up at the side of the red carpet. Their master must be home. The girl gardener whose name I don't know dragged me then pushed me so I was part of the line. She stood beside me, taking deep breaths and putting up a smile on her face.

"Welcome back, Ruka-sama!" All of them chorused together. I was looking at a different direction and I wasn't paying attention. The girl gardener nudged me in the stomach softly to tell me to smile and pay attention. And so I did.

"Eh? Sakura-san? What are you doing here?" My eyes widened. What is he doing here?

"Ruka –" The girl gardener nudged me again. Oh right, he's my master. Yeah, yeah! "Ruka-sama!"

He frowned a bit then raised his hand. "Please, no more formalities. Ruka is okay since we know each other,"

I nodded then smiled. At least he's here to talk to. "Alright then, Ruka."

"Can we talk? I need to ask you about something," Again? I wonder what it is now.

"Sure," He nodded at me then led the way to somewhere in the house. It was big and I didn't know anything about it. Before I knew it, we were in the living room, sitting across each other.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked curiously. I, myself, have so many questions to ask too.

A moment later, some maid bought us tea and served it to us. As a rich girl from a rich family, I drank it formally like I was in a meeting or in front of my parents or you could say it – the proper way.

"I never knew that you were the personal bodyguard that my cousin hired," He looked at me suspiciously but I ignored it anyway.

"About that – " I tried but again I failed. It's just like 'Why won't anybody listen to my explanation?'

"Don't worry! It's alright if you didn't want to tell me. I was actually expecting him to hire a boy but I was wrong. I guess so," He interrupted.

"Who is your cousin anyway?" I only heard his first name. Which in my knowledge, his name was Natsume. I have no idea about the last name.

"Natsume Hyuuga," He said. "He's in the news every time,"

"Sorry, but never heard of him. What does he do for a living?" With that, Ruka's eyes widened and his face was like he was choking to death.

"Is something wrong?" I don't know anything about Japan or its celebrities or whatever. I lived my whole life in Paris so don't blame me for this.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard any girl say that before. He's a model and the heir to a company." I guess he's just a jerk, pervert and a player in my language.

"Is that so? What company? Maybe I've heard of it before."

"Black Cat Incorporated. Right now, his father Persona is the one managing it."

"You mean the 3rd most successful company in Japan?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you know of it."

"It's just a guess," Lying is the only way to save myself.

"Where did you train all your self-defense and fighting skills? Oh and where did you study?" What is this? An interview?

"Gakuen Alice," Oopsies! That slipped out of my mouth!

Let me explain: Gakuen Alice is the school for wealthy. The tuition fee is almost 7,000,000 million yen for each semester. One set of uniform costs 400,000 yen. So it's clear that no poor can get in that school – except if you're a bookworm and super smart like me.

"Really? What branch?" He was suspicious and it seemed that he didn't believe me. Of course he wouldn't! To him, I was a commoner who needs money for living!

"The one in Paris. I'm a scholar," That should do it.

"Oh, okay then."

"Why does your cousin need me anyway?"

"My cousin recently got kidnapped. If it wasn't because of his training in Judo and Kendo, he would've been dead by now. That's why his father hired a personal bodyguard. If he doesn't accept it, he won't get to own the company." Probably because the kidnappers were after his money.

"If that's the reason, then I suppose I could handle it. When do I start?" I had nothing to do in the next two weeks anyway. This could be good for me.

"Ruka, who is that girl?" A cold and harsh voice spoke. I guess he was Natsume Hyuuga.

I raised my head to look at him. He had black hair and crimson eyes that looked like it belonged to a cat. He was a bit good looking and not too much bulky.

"The personal bodyguard that Uncle hired for you," Ruka answered. I looked back and forth between the two cousins.

"I don't care as long as she passes the test," Then he walked out. What test?

"What test?" I asked Ruka.

"He prepared a test for you outside. If you pass it, he'll hire you as his bodyguard. If you don't he's throwing you out of here." I guess it's some challenge.

"Oh," I nodded then looked outside the window. Nothing was there.

"Oh and let me remind you that nobody and I mean nobody was able to finish that test. All of them walked out bloody and beaten. So if you're scared right now, you can run away. I mean you don't have to do it," He inquired me. Maybe I'll give it a shot. Who knows?

"No thanks about the backing out thing. I'll give it a try," I was being brave again. I'm not really sure if I could do this or not.

"Then please, change into these clothes and there are some weapons over there to choose from." A maid entered carrying a pair of clothes. I turned my head when Ruka pointed out where to get the weapons from. A wrong choice can affect the results of what you're doing.

"Then I'm wishing you good luck, Sakura-san." With those words, he walked out for me to change my clothes. I gulped then got ready. I'm predicting that my two weeks in his house is going to be like hell.

* * *

**I want to thank all those fellow reviewers out there! Thanks so much to all of you for your support! Here's the chapter I promise you and its one day earlier than scheduled. Enjoy!**


	3. Text Messages

**Chapter 2: Text Messages

* * *

**

The clothes were not so bad at all. There were comfortable actually.

I was now wearing a red shirt, a black leather jacket, a black mini shorts, and a pair of black boots. A black utility belt also hung from my waist that can hold weapons and all. Of course, the black leather gloves weren't missing.

Proceeding to the table that had a lot of weapons, I took a glance at the contents of the table first. There were Katana's, Knives, pistols and a lot of other guns, grenades, tear gas, swords, axes, clubs and almost any weapon you can think of. I shivered a bit then chose wisely. One wrong weapon may lead to a disaster.

Firstly, I grabbed two pistols for long-range attacks and put them on my belt. Also two Katana's just in case the pistols run out of bullets – I put them on my back. A knife is also useful for both distances of attacks. I grabbed one then slid it inside my left boot. A grenade or tear gas is also useful when you're being surrounded. Grabbing each of the things, it now hung on my belt too. As my primary weapon, I grabbed a sword and now held it in my hand - I was always good at Kendo. When I was done choosing, I nodded to myself then took a deep breath.

"Mikan-sama, please follow me." A maid spoke and I turned around to face her. She had familiar red eyes and an all-too familiar short-black hair.

My eyes widened when I saw her. I haven't seen her in months. "Nao, is that you?" I asked. Nao Hirashi was my former personal maid when I was still in Paris. She was only two years older than me and still has a young looking face. She left about five months ago when her mother acquired cancer. Immediately after that, dad, mom and I permitted her to go home and care for her mother. She went back to Japan then and called several times a day but after a week, we didn't hear anything from her anymore. Right now, she was standing in front of me in her usual smiling and calm face.

"Hai, Mikan-sama. I'm very sorry for not telling your family right away. It's just that we needed more money for hospital bills and such that I had to work again so I wasn't able to call you and your family anymore. I'm truly sorry," She bowed then I smiled. I went to her then patted her back softly.

"It's alright. But you should've asked us you know? We could've just put your mother in dad's hospital and charge everything for free," I said. Yes, dad has a hospital too. In my knowledge, we also own a hotel, stadium, school, resort and many more. I don't keep track anymore.

"Thanks but no thanks, Mikan-sama. You and your family had done so much for me so I can't accept anymore. But we must hurry right away! Ruka-sama and Natsume-sama are waiting for you in the battle arena down in the basement. If we don't hurry, Natsume-sama might fire me and all." I saw her shook her head. I nodded then we started walking.

"Mikan-sama, can I ask a question?" I heard her ask. I raised my brows in confusion then nodded.

"Go ahead, Nao"

"Why didn't you tell Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama that you belong to the wealthiest family in Japan?" I considered that. But they just keep interrupting and I gave up telling them all. In any ways, this could be a cool experience being able to protect some jerk guy who I don't know about - Maybe not?

"About that – Can you keep it a secret? It's only for two weeks so I'll resign to this job after then." I explained then she nodded. We were now standing in front of a huge door.

"Good luck then, Mikan-sama." And she disappeared right before my eyes. Weird.

I gulped then opened the door. I was welcomed with an old and cramp room. It was all made of metal; The wall and floor. The room was huge and wide. It was 50 meters wide and 50 meters long. It was certainly suited for battle.

"Prepare yourself Sakura," I heard Hyuuga Natsume say. I looked up then I spotted him and Ruka standing inside another room. We were separated by a thick wall of glass. They were staring at me in a small window.

I noticed my surroundings then decided to ask. "What am I going to do?"

"You'll fight different kinds of opponents. They have weapons too of course; Guns and swords and many more. These are real people you're fighting with but don't underestimate them. They are prisoners who are sentenced to death. This is our way of executing them," He explained coldly like he didn't care at all. Of course he didn't! Why would he care anyway?

"There are two rounds. The first round is 5 prisoners and the second is 20. If you fail at a single round, you will be out of here with no treatment. We'll start round 1 then," He nodded to himself and I took a deep breath. Some gate in the other side opened, and five prisoners ran to me, swords in their hands. I clutched my primary weapon in my hand then ran to them as fast and coolly as I could. I stopped at the middle of the so called room and the five prisoners circled around me, smiling widely.

"I can't believe we're fighting with a little girl. I can't wait to get out of this freaking Jail," I stiffened then raised my brows in confusion. I was looking at every direction, being cautious. Someone might attack me from behind.

"What do you mean get out? You're prisoner's so you should be at your cells aren't you – or rather inside a coffin?," I smirked when they growled then one launched at me, his sword held out. I'm guessing that I got him annoyed by that. Such tempers they're having right now.

I dodged swiftly and gracefully when he tried to stab me in the stomach. Not to be boastful but I was doing that while my eyes were closed. After that, his back was now facing me. I smirked widely then clutched the sword tightly in my hands, stabbing him directly in the heart. My sword went through his body and I pulled it out when I saw that he was dead. I held my sword in front of me, still cautious about the four prisoners staring at me. Blood trickled down the blade. That was easy.

I really never killed anyone before in my life but I wasn't expecting this to be all bloody and icky, but after that the four of them started running towards me too. On alert, I dropped the sword then grabbed the two pistols that were handing on my belt and started shooting them directly in the head. Surely, there were dead. I've never known anyone survive that.

"What do they mean 'to get out of this freaking Jail', Ruka?" I asked then put the two pistols on my belt then picked up my bloody sword.

"If they survive and succeed in killing you, we will set them free." Natsume answered. I asked for Ruka not him and what kind of Jail who releases prisoners without even a caution? This is crazy!

"Sou desu ka? (Is that so?) Then I must kill them all," I took in a mouthful of air then went over to the gate where the five prisoners were released.

"Round two will start in a minute. I suggest you stay away from that gate," I heard 'my master' ask. Who does he think I am? Some commoner who doesn't have training in my brain? Ha!

In a minute…

A grenade will explode within 3 seconds of removing the pin. Then I'll do that to make it easier. To tell you the truth, I don't really like blood shed. It makes me icky and all.

Before I knew it, the gate started to slide upwards. I grabbed the grenade then prepared my self to remove the pin from it. When the gate lifted up and I can already see the shoes of the 20 prisoners that were inside, I removed the pin then threw it. I ran as fast as I could away from the gate and then…

_BOOM!_

An explosion was heard inside. There were no blood scattered but I was positive that there were burnt bodies inside.

When the gate fully opened, no one came out and all you can see were fire. I nodded to myself and concentrated more. All the bodies were visible except one was slightly moving. Me being trained and all by my family's private police and soldiers, I noticed that immediately. It now stood up and held a gun in its hands. I frowned and I took a slight step on the left. There, this spot should be safe.

Within seconds, a bullet whooshed right past me on my right side, only inches apart from my arm. I slowly took out one pistol and pointed it at the last prisoner for the round then pulled the trigger. I saw the body crash down then I sighed. That was so easy. I didn't even get a single bruise. What kind of people does that Hyuuga guy hire anyway? Someone who isn't trained?

**Natsume's POV**

"Wow," I heard Ruka said between his gasps. "I can't believe Sakura-san actually defeated those guys in an instant,"

I stared at the girl. There was something weird and suspicious about her. I can feel it but it's weak.

"Interesting," I mumbled. Ruka stared at me blankly like I just said something wrong. I returned a glance. I know that look anywhere.

"Look Natsume. I know that she's a girl and all but don't do one of your evil schemes on her, alright? I know you do it all the time," He warned me. This goes every time someone passes this test. Well, it's not actually anytime since that Sakura girl is the one who passed it for the first time.

"Do what?" I said smugly at him. He sighed then shook his head. Is he having a liking on that girl?

"You know? The plan to get her fired? You do that to anyone uncle hires. It's very unreasonable for you to do it." He shrugged then shifted his weight on to his left leg. I didn't reply after that.

Yes, it was so damn true that I do have an evil scheme to fire someone Persona hires. He's all 'do this' and 'do that'. It's annoying and it gets on my nerves. Especially right now when –

"Cool, you have a plan to get me fired?" I heard that Sakura girl suddenly say. Ruka turned his head to her, shocked and wide-eyed.

"It's not what it looks like - !" I stopped him then looked at the new girl coldly like I usually do to anyone who gets on my nerves. For example: Persona and my manager when I'm on duty as a model.

"Why do you care?" She stared at me, emotionless. Does this girl even care about herself that she doesn't even care even if she loses her job?

She snorted then rolled her eyes at me. "Who do you think I am? Some commoner who has nothing for a living?" Nobody does that to me. I'm going to make your life a freaking hell little girl.

"What do you think? It's clearly obvious that you're just a filthy commoner who has no money," I answered.

"Say that again and I'll order my family's private police to throw you right out of this country," She cautioned me. How dare she say those words to me – The Natsume Hyuuga.

I looked at her coldly as she frowned. "Like you have one of those," She grumbled then rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever," Sakura turned her back at us and started walking at the east exit. "I won't stay long in this place for too long in anyway. So _Natsume, _don't blame me if you don't inherit your father's company." The door slammed shut and I turned to walk at the west exit.

"Ah, you made her mad." Ruka said, sighing. It's not like I care if she gets mad at me.

**Mikan's POV**

I was now stomping my way to the exit of the house. After that talk with my 'master', I quickly changed my clothes and now here I was – being accompanied by Nao to the front door of the huge house.

"_Let us in! Our friend is in there! Hey - ! OW!" _We stopped when we heard the noise outside. What the hell?

"_Mikan! Help us! You're the one who knows martial arts and self-defense and all! Kyaaah!" _I ran to see what was happening outside. Nao was panicking and just followed me.

The guards were preventing an awfully familiar pink haired girl from entering the gates of the Hyuuga mansion. Behind the girl was a shiny black limousine that was parked properly.

"Anna-sama?" Nao spoke behind me softly. My eyes widened and I ran towards the struggling girl.

She looked at me, eyes wide. "Mikan!"

Yep, it was Anna alright; My best friend Anna Umenomiya who was a famous fashion designer and a high-class chef. She designs my family's clothes and provides the recipes to my most favorite foods in the whole world. Her family and I are good business partners and friends.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" I asked. I watched the guard as they released Anna from their grip. I waved good bye to Nao then walked out of the gates.

"We came to check on you!" How could she? I didn't give any exact location on my message back then. I just said that I'm going to Japan and all.

I stared at her confusedly. "How?"

"Oh… Hotaru put a tracker on your phone. We tracked it up and then we ended up here,"

"Hotaru is here too?" The chauffer opened the door of the limousine for us and then soon revealed Hotaru and Nonoko sitting inside. I sighed then entered the black limousine.

"Why are you in the Hyuuga estate?" I heard Hotaru ask beside me. Hotaru Imai is my bestest friend in the whole wide world! Her family owns and invented almost all of the latest gadgets, technologies and appliances in Japan and in France. Her brother – Subaru Imai – is our family doctor. They also own a hospital too.

"My phone went dead and I wandered into the streets of Tokyo then I ended up here," I shrugged as I felt the limousine started moving. They all stared at me in confusion.

"What?" They still stared at me. Hotaru took something from her bag then pointed it at me. No please! That will hurt!

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

And she shot me. I tried to dodge but there wasn't enough space to do so. I hated that Baka gun of hers.

"Hey!" I mumbled rubbing the sore spot on my elbow. She couldn't shoot me in the face because mom would go gaga about it and that would be a horrible disaster.

"Baka! If you're phone was dead we wouldn't be able to find your location! Give me that phone!" I backed towards the corner of the limousine as she pointed the gun at me, angrily. I gulped a few times then gave her my phone. She stared at it for a moment then flipped it open. Pressing a single button, my phone lighted up.

_So it was just off – not dead?_

I blinked several times and they all frowned. Hotaru tossed my phone to me and I stared at it. There were 20 missed calls – from mom and Anna – and 5 messages – from mom again and an unknown contact?

I read mom's messages first as I sat, my mouth slightly open when I forgot something important.

_Mikan! Sophie called me and she said that you weren't still home after 5 hours since I dropped you off to explore on your own! You didn't call any of our chauffer's either! Where are you honey? Are you alright? Have you been kidnapped? _

The first message said. There was actually 3 messages from her. It was their fault anyway that they let me wander on my own.

_Dear – why aren't you replying? I've been waiting for your reply an hour ago! Your dad and I are so worried about you so please reply!_

The second one said. It was sent exactly an hour after the first was sent to me. Mom is going to kill me when she gets home two weeks from now.

_Mikan Sakura – Yukihara! If you don't reply to my message in 10 minutes I swear to god I'll send our whole private police to search for you in Tokyo! You don't want that to happen now do you?_

That was sent about a minute ago. I shivered a bit remembering the days when I got lost in the park 15 years ago. I didn't come home for 6 hours and mom sent our family's private police to search for me in Paris. And I still remember the shock faces of the civilians who were watching me being carried away. I didn't want that to happen again so I quickly replied to mom's message, choosing the right words carefully.

_Mom! Chill alright? Sorry my reply was late but I was with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. Can you believe it? They followed me here! It's pretty amazing that Hotaru put a tracker on my phone. Anyway, I'm fine and alright. I just forgot to call at home. I also grabbed the key of one of Uncle Kazu's Ferrari's here in Japan. I'm going to go get the Ferrari tomorrow at Uncle Kazu's SUG. Can you tell him that? Thanks mom! I'm on my way back home right now with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko so don't worry. Bye, Mom. Love yah!_

I sighed when I sent the message. I scanned my inbox again and I opened the one with an unknown contact on it.

_Oi, little girl! I'm giving you one day to pack your bags and say good bye to your 'family'. You're staying here in the mansion not in your little house while you're working with me. Be back here tomorrow at 1 PM exactly. We're meeting my damned father tomorrow and you'll introduce yourself. And don't even think of getting in here late. _

The first message said. Why am I supposed to stay with him in that mansion? Just like ew! I have my own mansion so don't even call it a little house you sick, idiotic and merciless man! Even though you don't have your name written on the message, I know it's you. That jerk. Thinking he has all the power in the world!

_By the way, if you have a little brain, amnesia and don't recognize me – it's me the one with the evil scheme to fire you as Ruka says it. I'm your master now so follow my orders. And how did I get your number? Don't ask._

That was the second one. Who's he calling pea brain? I'm the one who should be saying that to him. I hate him so much! Who gave him my number anyway?

I gritted my teeth as Anna, Hotaru and Nonoko watched me like I'm an imbecile. I stared at them for a moment then smiled to remove that look they're giving me then stared at the phone again.

Hell I was not going to reply to his message! Not and never in time I would do that thing!

Calming myself down, I felt the limousine stop after 30 minutes of travel. I guess this is my stop.

I pushed the door open and went out of the black limousine. I saw all of my friends smile at me and they waved good bye.

"Bye Mikan! See you at the ball in two weeks!" Anna said in her sing-song voice. I smiled then waved as I watched the car took off leaving me standing in front of the main mansion.

I sighed then went inside, pushing the gates open. I was in front of the bright fountain when I heard the leaves rustle behind the bushes. On alert, I turned around to see who it was in this time of the night. A few minutes of silence and something jumped out from it, making my eyes widen.

"Nika!" I shouted as it nuzzled my fingers. I patted her head and watched her lick my hand with her slimy tongue.

I smiled. I didn't know that Mom sent her here to Japan. Nika was my beloved pet Tiger – yes Tiger. She was trained not to eat any of the maids and me and my family too of course. She's been my pet since I was 14 years old. Though, I still can't believe Mom sent her here!

"Nika! Don't eat whoever who entered the house! I'll deal – Mikan-nee?" My eyes widened once again as Nika and I turned our heads to whoever spoke. That awfully familiar hair and voice. I missed everyone so much!

"You-chan? Since when did you get here? I thought you were in Canada?" I ran to hug him. He hasn't visited me since 2 years ago!

"I missed you too sis!" I rolled my eyes when I released him and saw his smiling face. He was now 17 years old and still cute as ever!

"I missed you too lil bro," I punched his arm slightly as he chuckled. We usually do this kind of stuff everyday when he visits me. It's all laugh at this and laugh at that.

"No really? Why are you here?" I asked again. I felt Nika nuzzle me again in my hand and I sat down to pet her soft and shiny fur. Youichi sat down too so we could have a proper conversation.

"Well, mom and dad said that they were going to introduce me to his fellow workers in next, next week's ball." He answered, shaking his head a bit.

I frowned then sighed. Mom and Dad were up to something, I know it. It's very unusual of us to get invited to balls except for the School dances and all. "You too, huh?"

He nodded at me then shrugged off the awkwardness between us. I smiled then glanced at Nika.

"Anyway, do you know why mom sent Nika here? I just have to thank her!" I watched as she gave us a grin. It was kind of creepy when her teeth showed.

"Oh, Mom was worried about you being sad and all so she decided to take Nika with her." We both stood up and walked towards the front door of the mansion. We pushed it open, Nika following closely behind.

"Good Evening, Mikan-sama! Youichi-sama!" The maids exclaimed as they all stopped whatever they were doing and bowed at us.

"Well, I gotta go sis! I have something to do back in my room. See you!" And he ran off. Geez, I just can't think of any excuse to get him nodding at my request tomorrow. Speaking of that, it reminded me of something.

"You-chan!" I shouted after him as he turned his head and raised his brows. "Can I get a lift tomorrow morning to Uncle Kazu's SUG? I have to get a car here," He grinned at me then nodded. I smiled then Nika bumped her head softly on my arm trying to get my attention. I looked at her then knelt down at her height.

"Go ahead and play outside Nika. I have to get some rest alright? Night, Niks!" She nodded then ran off to find something to eat. I sighed then went upstairs to my designated room mom told me about.

I slammed the door close and went inside the bathroom to shower for a few minutes. When I was done, I put on my night gown and I jumped on the bed, putting the covers above me. I stared around my dark surroundings and yawned widely, my eyes slowly closing. After a few moments, I was at dreamland dreaming of cookies and milk.

I wonder what'll happen tomorrow - was my last thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

Alright, I updated early again. You guys are the best! Thanks again for the support~! By the way, has any of you noticed the title? If it sounds anything familiar like a *cough* song please leave it to your reviews :) See you in the next chappie~~~


	4. First Day

**Chapter 3: First Day

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

**7 AM**

It was a beautiful morning today at the Yukihara manor. The Sakura trees were in full bloom, pink leaves swirled with the wind as it fell down to the earthy soil. Sunshine welcoming the entry of a new great day as it passed through the huge windows of Mikan's room. At least that was what Mikan expected of a morning if she hadn't met that jerk yesterday who mysteriously got her number.

"Mikan-nee! Wake up already!" Her little brother, Youichi Hijiri – Yukihara shouted outside the huge double doors of her room.

Mikan groaned in irritation at the noise. She forgot to set up an alarm late last night before she fell asleep – and now her plans of waking up at six-thirty in the morning to cook breakfast was ruined. It was a plan to surprise Youichi too.

Annoyed by Yoiuchi's shouting, she grabbed a pillow and slid her head underneath it, hoping it would lessen the volume of his voice. She always wondered why her dad never asked the contractor to build sound-proof rooms except for the Music Room.

"Go away Youichi," She mumbled tiredly, forcing herself to go back to sleep. Her body didn't want to move yet because of the bed's soft mattress. "One more hour,"

"It's your choice! If you don't wake up now, I'm not going to give you a ride to Uncle's SUG! I have some errands to do at nine!" Her little brother banged on the door, the loud sound echoing throughout the whole room. Even covering your head with a pillow won't work since a boy is banging on the door.

Youichi sighed deeply at his sister. She's always like this when he went over to Paris to visit her. Mikan usually wakes up at eleven or ten in the morning.

_There's only one way to deal with this._

At that thought, he snapped his fingers. A few seconds after doing that, Nika was running towards him – waiting for his command. Youichi bent down at Nika's height and whispered something into her ear as Nika nodded obediently.

"Wake her up, okay Nika?" He whispered silently and stood up, opening the door silently as Nika slipped herself in.

Meanwhile, Mikan was hearing whispering outside and snapped her eyes open. She knew Youcihi and what he'll do in this situation. He always did this when she's all grumpy and stubborn in waking up in the morning.

Quickly and swiftly, she lifted herself off the bed and watched as Nika crouched and walk slowly and silently towards her. Mikan took a deep breath then closed her eyes while she shouted the words: "I'm up! I'm up!"

But unluckily, Nika was too excited and tackled Mikan to the bed. Nika continuously licked her face with her slimy tongue. Mikan waited till Nika was done and patted her head softly. Our poor little heroine was used to this though.

She sighed then stood up heading to the bathroom. She took a shower, dried her hair and put on some of her brand new clothes – not commoners. She grabbed her purse, her phone and the key which she got from a branch of Savory yesterday. Before going down, she tied her hair into a tight bun and put on her shades just for safety. Indeed right now, she looked like the daughter of the wealthiest couple in Japan.

She went down the staircase hurriedly but carefully because of her 2 inch high heels. On the way, she passed by Sophie. It reminded her of something.

Mikan turned to call over Sophie. "Sophie!" She shouted. Sophie turned around to face her master and bowed politely.

"Hai, Mikan-sama?" She asked waiting for Mikan's request. Mikan shrugged a bit then answered her softly.

"Can you pack up some commoner clothes for me? I'm staying at a new friend's house starting today until next, next weeks ball. I'll leave it too you, Sophie. I'll be back later to pick it up. See you later, guys!" Mikan waved and smiled at her as Sophie nodded then went to do the specified request. Mikan walked over to the garage where Youichi was waiting in his shiny dark-blue Ferrari.

She opened the door to the passenger seat beside her brother and sat herself inside, taking deep breaths. Youichi turned to look at his sister from toe to head.

Mikan raised her brows in confusion. "What?" She asked.

"You look different today than yesterday, sis." He said, his eyes narrowing a bit. Mikan rolled her eyes, not visible because of her shades.

"Don't worry. If you miss that look, It'll return when I get home. I'll change into it," Youichi started driving out of the mansion as he nodded. The two of them watched as the gates automatically opened up to let them out. While driving, Mikan watched and observed every turn her brother made and memorized it inside her head. That way, she wouldn't get lost again.

Youichi started speeding up to one-hundred forty kilometers per hour. Not that anyone really cared though. Mikan just wanted to get there as fast as possible. Alas, at the current speed they were at, they reached the so called SUG by fifteen minutes instead of thirty.

Reaching their destination, Mikan went out of the car together with Youichi. They both stared at the abandoned-looking place in front of them.

Mikan shrugged and breathed in dirty air that the place had. "Seriously, this place is creepy." She mumbled, kicking the metal gates open.

"Do you have to do that?" Youichi exclaimed, not getting an answer from his sister. Obviously, Mikan was disgusted by the place. It was always their Uncle's habit to put secret places such as this place underground or something. He guessed that nobody would be surprised if a Ferrari just went out of the garage of this creepy place.

There was one thing though. If you look at the yard of the place, it's all dirty and rusty – but if you walk to the backyard, it was the opposite. At the backyard, their two guards of their family's private police were guarding a huge metallic door and a key hole. The guards bowed at the two of them as they neared the key hole.

"Good morning, Mikan-sama! Youichi-sama!" The guards chorused as Mikan smiled at them. Yoiuchi followed closely behind his sister and watched as she put the key into the key hole. When she turned the key, the huge metallic door began to slide upwards revealing a shiny red Ferrari.

Mikan grinned widely then went running for the car. She slipped herself inside and rolled the widow down.

"You-chan!" She shouted while starting the engine. "I'll race you back home!" She continued as the two of them smirked.

"Thirty thousand yen?" He bet as both of their engines growled. Youichi went inside his car while Mikan aligned hers with his. He rolled down the window then stared at his sister's smirking face.

Mikan chuckled then gripped the stirring wheel tightly. "You're on,"

Both of them stepped on the pedals and zoomed off heading towards the main mansion. The outcome wasn't really much of a surprise though – since it was always Mikan who won.

"I beat you again, lil bro!" She grinned in triumph while Yoiuchi handed her thirty-thousand yen in cash, frowning.

"Yeah, yeah! That cost me one day allowance! I swear I'll get my revenge on you someday!" Youichi grunted then climbed back to his car. Mikan stared in confusion for a few seconds and was replaced by a surprised look.

She shrugged then called over her brother. "Hey You-chan!" She shouted.

Youichi turned to look at his sister questioningly. Mikan took a deep breath then hoped this excuse would work. "I'm staying over at a friends' house for two weeks. I'm telling you because you might make a fuss over it. I'll see you again in two weeks! I'll meet you at the ball!"

Her little brother nodded then sped off leaving Mikan smiling widely as she stared off the space where she left.

_It all concludes with a smile. That reminds me what time is it - ? 10 AM? Maybe I woke up too early…_

Shrugging the thought off, Mikan walked back inside the mansion to check out if Sophie was done packing things up. When she reached her room, she saw two suitcases – probably filled with commoner clothes – but Mikan wasn't a careless person so to be sure, she checked all the contents.

Sliding the zipper and opening the bag wide open, she scavenged through the contents neatly and checked if there were some clothes that didn't qualify for 'commoner'. Though, she didn't find anything unusual so she closed it again. After a few minutes, she changed her clothes from rich to average.

She was now wearing a black tube top topped with a black leather jacket, a striped black and red skirt that reached 4 inches above her knees while a purple rope braided belt hung loosely on her waist. For her shoes, she wore a pair black leather boots that had 3 inch hells on them. Her hair was tied into a pony tail by a red ribbon; her bangs fell down into a wavy line. Just to finish off the average but stylish style, Mikan wore a checkered newsboy cap, her face shadowed by the visor. For the final touch, to carry her wallet, phone and some other things, she carried a small JanSport messenger bag. Nodding to herself, she grabbed the two black suitcases on her bed then went running downstairs.

"Lily, can you call for a cab?" She asked a passing maid. Lily nodded then called a cab. In a few minutes, a yellow cab was waiting outside. The driver was of course, a trusted one. Mikan went outside – her suitcases being carried by a butler – heading for the cab and climbed into the passenger seat. She waited till the butler was finished putting her luggage inside the trunk and when he was done, Mikan ordered the driver to drive.

"Where to Ma'am?" The driver asked.

Mikan sighed then answered smoothly. "The Hyuuga's,"

The driver nodded then went for the u-turn ahead. Mikan stared outside the window. She wasn't used to riding cabs. In fact, this ought to be her first time riding such a car. All she could do right now is keep her hopes up.

**Time Skip**

**30 minutes later…**

"Here you go, sir. Keep the change," Mikan smiled as she handed the surprised driver one-thousand yen. The driver of the cab smiled then nodded as he drove off.

"Here we go again," She gulped and stared as the gates slowly opened for her to pass through. Behind those opening gates, Natsume Hyuuga stood there. His hands were inside the pockets of his black pants.

**Mikan's POV**

Oh it's him again. I've always hated those gorgeous crimson eyes and shiny black hair of his. That stare that they say could kill any woman with a glance and his body that could surpass any model. Surpass any model my butt.

I shrugged. Somehow, there was something wrong with that paragraph. Nonetheless, I didn't care much.

"You're one hour early. Didn't you look at the time before you left you idiot?" I heard him say as I passed by him. I clutched my two suitcases tighter in my hands, annoyed.

I groaned and rolled my eyes without facing him. "Afternoon," I ignored him. "Nat-su-me,"

"Tch. Whatever." I stared after him with rage as he walked back inside the mansion. "Oh and by the way – Make me something to eat will you?"

"But I thought I was just a bodyguard?"

"Don't defy your masters' orders. I don't care what you are or what you do just make me something to eat," I stood there, mouth hung open. How dare he! That wasn't on the rule book! Oh wait… Is there even a rule book?

I sighed then pushed the doors open. No one welcomed me of course – since they don't know me. Well, almost no one actually.

"Good Morning, Mikan-sama!" Nao chirped in her soft voice. I smiled at her then greeted her back.

"Nao, can you do me a little favor?" I asked. She turned to look at me, confused.

"And what may that be, hime?" It was that old nickname again. She always called me 'hime' or 'princess' during those times when she still served the Yukihara Family.

"Can you carry these to my designated room? Hot head ordered me to make him something to eat. Oh and if you don't mind can you point where the kitchen is?"

Nao tilted her head a bit then nodded. "Hai, hime! The kitchen is over there, hime. Use every ingredient if you must." Nao pointed at the left side of the mansion. I nodded then sighed.

"Thanks, Nao. I'll be off now." I walked off, frowning. I have a bad feeling that the chefs won't approve of me. After all, I'm just a nobody to them.

As I entered the kitchen, all chefs and maids turned to look at me, serious. I stopped walking for a bit then shrugged.

I sighed then raised my hand as a gesture. Though, they ignored me and went back to their work.

"Ano… Excuse me but may I please use the kitchen for a while?" I asked, a bit shakily. I was afraid that they might explode at me.

One chef stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me – seriously and it was kinda creepy.

"Clean up your mess if you're done. Let's go everyone." Was all he said. They all walked out, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

_Geez, everyone here treats me so cold. It's like they inherited their attitude from that jerk._

Ignoring what that chef said, I went to raid the fridge for some ingredients.

I've learned so many home-made recipes from mom. She taught them to me when she still had free time unlike now. She taught me everything she knew so I could use them when I'm in need. It's useful even thought I barely touch or look at the kitchen back at home.

I had all the ingredients I needed from the fridge. I nodded to myself then began to do my job.

What did I make? It's Basil Salmon Terrine. Its recipe is one of my favorites. In additional knowledge, a Terrine is a French forcemeat loaf that is served at room temperature. It mainly consists of chopped ingredients – and I love using the knife.

In about 15 minutes, I was done and the Terrine was in a plate. Shrugging, I removed the apron, cleaned my mess – as the chef told me to do so – and grabbed the plate, the smell from the Terrine still roaming around the kitchen. I went to 'my masters' current location as Nao pointed out – again – then sighed.

I was in front of his door now. I couldn't hear anything inside so he must be doing some paperwork – like we usually do. Before entering, I knocked then pushed the door open. When the room came into view, it was like – wow. I was speechless.

Two bright chandeliers hung from the room, brightening it. The floor was marble and the rays of light were reflected by it. Instead of walls, it was replaced by shelves filled with thousands of books. At the center of the room, two cream colored couches that had the shape of the letter 'L' were facing each other; a square glass coffee table between it – not to mention the red and orange pillows on the couch looked comfortable. But what surprised me most was the floor to ceiling window at the far end of the room – at least about fifty three meters from where I was standing now. The view was magnificent. If you look at it here, you can see the front yard of the Hyuuga mansion – and it was stunning. Especially when you see the rays of the sun high light the flowing waters in the fountain. Sparkles could be seen every where when you look at the water.

"I have your request, Natsume-sama." Normally, I wouldn't call him 'Natsume-sama' but it can't be helped.

I walked towards him like a waitress, my brows twitching on every step I take. This is getting annoying. Especially after he looked up from his paperwork and stared at me with those crimson-red eyes of his. It was just too much.

He was sitting in a desk filled with papers. Curious of what he was doing, I took a glance at the papers. Yep, they were all about business thingy.

"Hey," I put the plate of food down beside his paperwork then pointed at a mistake he made. He stared at me then dropped his pen on the table. "You made a mistake over here," I continued, pointing at the paper he was working on. I grabbed the pen he dropped then explained, hoping that in the end he wouldn't be smacking me with that had of his. Thought it doesn't really matter if he will smack me or not 'cause I could always sense him and dodge away.

"You're supposed to be looking for the commission not the rate 'cause the rate is already given. So instead of dividing, try multiplying the commission rate to the total amount of sales. The answer should be two hundred twenty two thousand not your answer. Yours is too far away from the correct one," I explained while writing down the process. He stared at me, coldly as usual.

"And how am I going to be - ?" Natsume spoke but was cut off when someone spoke instead.

"She's right, Hyuuga." Hotaru butted in. Who wouldn't believe in Hotaru if the problem is math or business?

"I agree with you Hotaru," And suddenly, the world came crashing down.

"Oi! When did the two of you get in here?" I shrugged. I guess I have nothing to do with this anymore since Persona and Natsume are the ones having a conversation. Might as well greet him eh?

I put on a wide smile and a happy expression on my face to be respectful at least. "Konnichiwa, Persona-sama." I bowed politely. Hotaru went to stand beside me as Persona glanced at me. Please don't let him familiarize me.

"And who is this girl? I thought I told you not to bring anymore of your _girls _into my house? You know your mother will be disappointed in you if she found out!" Natsume's father said sarcastically. I secretly rolled my eyes. I expected Natsume to be like that. How uncool.

Natsume frowned then looked at his 'damned father' as he calls it. "She's the bodyguard you hired. Isn't it obvious?"

"No because she's a girl and a beauty too in fact. It's hard to imagine a girl being a bodyguard. Nonetheless, it's a benefit that she's a girl. Though, you have to be careful when you're going outside. They might think she belongs to you." Persona was right. I am a benefit. Hah! Take that Natsume!

"She is mine," I twitched at his reply. Is he saying that…?

"Excuse me? Did I hear it right?" Sorry, but I couldn't afford letting my thoughts go to waste. I mean did he just say that I'm his property?

Hotaru, Persona and I all turned to look at him in shock. Well not exactly Hotaru because she was filming. And may I remind you that Natsume didn't bother to eat the Basil Salmon Terrine I made for him! What a waste of food! He's just too ruthless!

* * *

**I myself in fact, is very disappointed. I didn't even get like 3 reviews in Princess of Tennis and Our Love Style! Ughh, It's like I'm being pulled down! **sobs** Waaah! **

**From now on, there are rules! I won't update until I get at least three to five reviews! That's a promise! **sobs again****

**See you until I get three to five reviews ;-; Adieu !~~ **


	5. Phase One: Modeling

**Chapter 4: Phase One: Modeling

* * *

**

"What did you just say, Natsume-_sama?" _Mikan demanded an answer. She already hated him and would rather kill herself than spend an eternity with the jerk in front of her right now.

Natsume shrugged, a bit confused by the looks they were giving him – especially his father who is usually in a bad mood was now standing there looking like a dumb idiot.

"Surely, you all know _she's my _bodyguard and _my _personal assistant do you?" Natsume's eyes narrowed a bit then he raised his brows at their still-shocked looks. Well good for our little heroine because she was the one who recovered from the shock next to Hotaru.

Mikan sighed in relief and a bit in disappointment. "Oh I thought that – wait what?" Her eyes widened when she realized what Natsume said.

"What do you mean?" Mikan gulped for a second then shivered. No wonder he asked her to make food.

"I th-thought I was j-just a b-bo-bodyguard?" She stuttered nervously. She wasn't expecting this at all. If she knew this from the start, she wouldn't have continued on with the test he gave her.

Hotaru, Persona and Natsume all glared at her confusingly. Persona shrugged then sighed, Hotaru being the one to answer.

"Mikan," Hotaru called as she slightly turned her head. "In their dictionary, Bodyguard and Assistant have the same meaning. Didn't you know this you baka?"

"Eh? Hotaru did you know this information before? About me being a bodyguard and the two words having the same meaning?" Mikan asked, completely forgetting about the two Hyuuga's inside the room.

"I have my sources," Hotaru shrugged then turned to Natsume with an intense glare.

"Hyuuga," Hotaru said coldly. Mikan looked back and forth between the two and Persona just stood there, watching. For him, watching his son get warned is somewhat amusing.

"Imai," Natsume returned the cold words. The two began to stare deeply into each others eyes.

"This is a warning," The inventor frowned as her eyes narrowed. "If you do something to her or make her cry – I swear you'll have your ass kicked and your bones break. I'm warning you, Hyuuga."

**Mikan's POV**

It was just too touching; too sweet and too kind for Hotaru to say those words to the jerk that just started ruining every second of my life. This was a once in a lifetime moment to witness. Those words that came out of my best friends' mouth were just too caring.

My eyes softened and my body felt refreshed. I smiled widely then bear hugged her immediately, surprise from the eyes of Natsume and his father, Persona.

"Ho-ta-ru! I knew you cared for me!" I chirped softly spinning her around as she tried to get out of my strong grip on her shoulders. I grinned then released her immediately knowing that any second now, she's going to take that very annoying BAKA gun of hers.

"Who said I'll be the one to kick his ass and break his bones?" I pouted as she dusted her clothes. "I mean if he did that – you know your brother you idiot. He'll kick Hyuuga's ass when he finds out. He's too over protective of you even though you should be the one protecting him." Hotaru turned her back to me then started to walk. I sighed in defeat and heard the door softly close.

"That was a surprise," I heard Persona said behind me. He fixed his tie then frowned.

Realizing that he was here, my eyes quickly widened then I walked slowly to him – my hand reached out for a hand shake. "Ah, sorry about that Sir." I smiled softly as his face became serious. Just staring at his face for 30 seconds gives me the creeps. "But what's there to be surprised about?"

Persona stared at me, completely the opposite of what he was before. His smiling face that was splattered all over his face earlier was now replaced by an emotionless face. I raised my brows at him then took a quick glance at Natsume. He was back at doing his papers, ignoring us two.

"None of your business, Sakura." My eye twitched a bit. Does this person have a split-personality or what? I dropped my hand, knowing that he didn't want to shake hands with a 'commoner' like me.

"At least you're smart enough to not shake hands with a noble." Now, at this part – I completely understand Natsume's feelings of annoyance and hatred towards his father. He's definitely getting on my nerves.

Right now, I _really ,really _want to defend myself and call _my_ father. But as him being my employers' father, I possible couldn't do that since it's a major rule in the business life. "Of course,"

I took a deep breath then sighed. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Natsume smirk then quickly return back to his work. That jerk.

"Whatever," I heard Persona say as I twitched, _again. _"Now that you've met me, might as well leave this room." While he said those words, he quickly walked out of the room then slammed the door close. Weirdo.

Shrugging, I turned to Natsume again. "Is he always like that?"

"Only to commoners like you," That was rude. He only has respect to those who are worthy to be respected. Should I tell this to my father?

Natsume shrugged a bit then suddenly stood up. "Anyway, I have a photo shoot at the agency. We're going there,"

I followed closely behind him, glancing at his face every now and then. The weird thing is that he didn't even look at me once. So on the way to the agency, I just texted Anna, Nonoko and Youichi to check if they were okay. And that went on for about 2 hours.

**In front of the Modeling Agency…**

"Wow," I looked up at the building. It looked so modern and so high-tech. In front of the building was a huge staircase, its railings were made of gold and the stairs was topped off with a red carpet – perfect for welcoming unexpected visits celebrities make.

I looked around as we walked up the huge staircase, walking behind about a 3 meters away from Natsume. Well, I was completely enjoying myself. Not until the guards stopped me from entering.

"Excuse me, miss. But I'm afraid we can't let you in," Two of the guards insisted. My eyes narrowed and I watched Natsume walk in without even noticing that I'm having trouble. How ungentle he was. I'm hating him for this.

"I'm his bodyguard," I pointed at Natsume who was already inside the building. My eyes widened when I saw him enter the elevator without me.

"Sure you are," I heard one of the guards say. My eyes narrowed and so did theirs.

"Then why won't you let me in?" One fact for sure: I hate this kind of job. It always gets me in a tough situation.

"That's what every fan girl of Mr. Hyuuga says when they want to ambush him inside. I'm sorry but please go home," The other guard said. He was fat, that's right. Very obvious that he craves for doughnuts and coffee.

_I have to do this_

Annoyed, I reached for the messenger bag and took out a pair of 'commoner' shades. I wore them then turned to look at the guards, suspiciously.

"Before I leave, would you mind if you check if the name _Mikan Sakura Angelia Yukihara _if it's on the V.I.P list?" They nodded politely as I saw their eyes widen at the last name. I usually never use my full name but it can't be helped right now.

The fat guards' and the fit guards' eyes widened when they scanned through the list. I saw fatty point at a word and then they both nodded once to each other. I waited patiently under the afternoon sun; the heat irritating my skin. When I saw them walk towards me, I sighed in relief and raised my brows waiting for an answer.

"Are you by any chance Mikan Sakura Angelia Yukihara? If yes, we need your ID to confirm it." I grinned then did what I was told.

"Thank you," I said before nodding and went running inside. I ran towards the elevator then began pressing a random floor button. I have to admit that I _was _guessing a floor and purposely getting myself lost in side the huge building. And so after a few minutes of wandering and walking around and around the floors of the modeling agency…

I was officially lost inside this building. I've gone through 5 floors and got so many stares from the workers and employees here. Mostly what happened is that I asked directions from so many people but they seemed to ignore me whenever I do that. Honestly, the situation I'm in right now is annoying. I've been walking for thirty minutes straight and yet I still had no signs of Natsume. How uncool this is.

Currently right now, I'm on the 7th floor of the building; 33 more floors to go. Choosing the first door I saw since I stepped out of the elevator, I gulped once then twisted the knob – pushing it open.

"Ah! Irrashaimase, Tsuba -?" A somewhat girlish voice said out of the blue.

I stood there, my eye witching a bit. To make it clear, I entered a studio where a person named 'Tsubasa' is going to have a photo shoot. Well, the photo shoot part was a guess since there were a lot of spotlights and cameras around the room.

I hadn't moved one bit since I entered about a minute ago. Reason one is because I was in a studio full of people I don't know staring at me or reason two is because that in front of me was a man dressed in girl clothes?

"Ano… Who are you?" The man dressed in girl clothes said again.

I twitched once more at is voice then smiled sheepishly. "Ah, sorry. Must've entered the wrong room - or must've gone to the wrong floor. I'll be off now!" Making a one-hundred degree turn to get out of this room as fast as I can, I _accidentally _bumped into someone.

I fell back to the floor immediately. This dude must have some kind of body. "Ow!"

"Hey, watch it!" I didn't look up and started rubbing the sore spot on my head. Geez, where did I bump into – his chin?

"Tsubasa! Finally, you're here!" That gay person exclaimed.

_Tsubasa? No wait! You mean that model whose going to be photographed? _

My eyes widened and I still didn't get up.

_Uh-oh – trouble!_

I stood up, shakily waiting for a hand to grab my arm and put some cuffs on my wrists. I heard that most models and celebrities have some kind of attitude.

So, the hand came and grabbed my arm. Though, I didn't feel any cuffs.

"Ow," I mumbled softly as I felt the persons' strong grip on my arm.

"Hey, you alright?"

_Wait - ! That voice - ! Could it be - ?_

"Eh?" My eyes widened and my legs started to back me up. "Youchi?"

He just stood there like nothing happened. "Oh, what are you doing here Mikan-nee?"

I fixed my posture then crossed my arm, completely ignoring the stares we got. "That's my line! This is your errand?"

"Yeah – mom asked me to do it,"

"Mom? Mom asked you to accompany a model inside this agency?"

"Chill, sis! Yeah, mom asked me to do so! And what do you mean by _this_ agency? Isn't it supposed to be _ours?" _That caught me. I gasped silently then shock overtook my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I just couldn't believe it. It was too much but not impossible.

"Geez! Where are you – Mars? This is Crescent Blue Modeling Agency you're standing in! It's ours! Mom's to be exact!" I shivered. I hate it when we get into arguments like this. Not that we do it every time – okay we do it every time but it's much worse. I mean this is more silent.

**Normal POV**

**Meanwhile…**

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Narumi said shivering at every word the two siblings were shouting to each other.

"I have no idea," Tsubasa replied with a sweat drop. The two have been arguing for some time now and they were mentioning the agency a _lot. _

"So, where is he?" Tsubasa asked Narumi with a sigh. They were trying to ignore the shouts from the two.

"Behind you," Natsume's manager pointed behind Tsubasa. Narumi grinned as the two came face to face.

"What's the freakin' noise about?" Natsume asked in annoyance. Before he woke up – yes he was sleeping with a manga on top of his face – he was alarmed when some shouting began in the studio.

Tsubasa held out a hand for a handshake as he grinned widely. "Natsume Hyuuga, huh? Nice to meet you kid,"

"Who're you calling kid?" Stepping away and ignoring Tsubasa's offer to shake hands, Natsume stepped aside then went walking to the two siblings who were still arguing. He frowned deeply when he saw Youichi so close to Mikan.

"Will you two shut up?" Natsume said, catching the attention of Mikan and Youichi.

Mikan's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. "You! Why didn't you wait for me? Thanks to you I got lost!"

"Is that my fault? You're the one being idiotic and didn't ask for directions," Natsume pointed out. Yes it wasn't true. Mikan actually asked for directions but everybody just ignored her.

"Whatever," Mikan pouted in defeat. She just couldn't say that everybody ignored her. It's better to say it directly to her mom. Her mother was the owner of this agency after all.

"Ano nee-san… who is that guy?" Youichi whispered softly into her ear. Mikan shrugged hesitating to answer her brothers' question.

The brunette sighed and then inhaled deeply to reply to Youichi's question. "Youichi, meet Natsume Hyuuga. Supposedly he's a super popular model but he seems more like a jerk to me,"

"Yoroshiku," Youichi nodded as a gesture. Well, he saw what happened earlier and did not want to get yelled by Natsume. Not in front of this people.

Natsume, having a little interest on Youichi, nodded making Narumi gasp and Tsubasa sweat drop.

"Oi Naru – since when did he just nod when meeting new people?" Tsubasa asked, his right hand covering his mouth as he whispered to Narumi in a low tone.

Narumi shrugged then clutched the folder in his hands tightly to his chest. Obviously acting like a school girl. "I have no idea, Tsubasa."

"Well then!" Narumi exclaimed in the room while clapping his hands high up in the air. This caught the attention of the crew, Tsuabsa, Natsume, Mikan and Youichi. They all turned their heads towards him.

"While waiting for Luna, we shall then start taking pictures of you two together. You know how the public loves you two being in the same page," Narumi continued, putting his hands on his waist. "Go on then! Natsume, Tsubasa – your change of clothes are inside your dressing rooms so get to it!"

Natsume grunted then went speeding off leaving Mikan and Youichi staring of into space. Tsubasa nodded then followed closely behind Natsume – the two of them separating when they reached their own dressing rooms.

"Ano… excuse me but who's Luna?"? Mikan walked up to Narumi with a confused face. Youichi took his phone out, began making calls and went to a nearby chair.

"Eh? You don't know her? Are you by any chance from another country?" Narumi gasped in surprise at Mikan's question. Nobody – I mean nobody doesn't know who Luna Koizumi is.

"Well, yes I don't know her and I am from another country," Mikan pointed out, tilting her head to the left a bit. She shrugged then took a glance at Youichi.

"Oh, well then. She's only titled as the 'Princess of Modeling'. Every girl adores her and mostly she has a lot of fan boys. Oh and I heard that she's rumored as the mysterious daughter everyone was talking about." Narumi explained, twirling and skipping across the room as he spoke.

_Mysterious daughter?_

Mikan thought with a sigh. Her name sounds nice and cool but Mikan wonders if she really is what every girl expects her to be.

_Ring!_

Narumi's pink phone rang loudly as the sound echoed inside the room. Surprised, Narumi flipped his phone open and began a conversation whoever it is on the other line.

"Moshi moshi," Narumi inquired, nodding and frowning once in a while as the other line spoke.

_Click_

Narumi's phone slammed shut. He had a frowning face on his head and he has his eyes closed from seriousness. Mikan shuddered at the sight of him doing that because it doesn't suit him at all.

"Eto… sir? What's wrong?" Mikan asked, backing up a few steps as Narumi walked towards her. Youichi watched his Narumi intently, getting ready to punch the guy in the face when he makes a move.

In a split second, Narumi grabbed Mikan shoulders then began shaking her back and forth. "Please! Become the replacement of Luna Koizumi as the role of the schoolgirl!" Narumi begged, looking up – tears creating waterfalls in his eyes. Not to mention his puppy dog eyes bringing in more shine and effect.

"W-What?" Mikan shook his hands off as Narumi fell to his knees, still having the puppy dog eyes on his face.

"Luna just said she can't come today because it's her best friends' birthday and yet we hired all these high-class photographers! Please! Yuka-sama is going to fire me if she finds out!" Mikan shrugged then sighed. She was hesitating whether to do it or not since she didn't have any modeling experience before.

_Not if I told her not to_

She thought nodding silently since she didn't have any choice. Narumi's eyes brightened up and his puppy dog eyes disappeared and was quickly replaced by a wide smile.

"Really?" He checked while standing up.

"Yeah," Mikan smiled sheepishly as she watched Narumi dance and skip around and around, the crew inside the studio sweat dropping.

"Call me Narumi, Mikan-chan!" Narumi said with excitement as he twirled in front of Mikan once more.

"Eh? How'd you know my name?" The brunette's chocolate orbs widened in surprise.

"I'm Natsume's manager! You don't expect me to not know the name of his new pet don't you?"

"Well no not exactly,"

"Okay then! Hair Stylist, Make-up artist! Please dress this girl up and let's start immediately after the two slow pokes come out of their dressing rooms!" Narumi flicked two of his fingers twice as a really pretty girl came up and another one that looked like the previous girl showed up in an instant.

"Hai, Naru!" The two of them chirped together as both of them grabbed one of Mikan's arms and dragged her to one of the dressing rooms.

"Eh?" Mikan was in shock. She couldn't escape from the grasp of the two girls. "Youichi!" She shouted hoping she could get some help.

"Good luck, sis!" Was all he said before the door of the other dressing room slammed close.

**15 minutes later…**

"Narumi?" Mikan called out, a light blush evident on her cheeks. The position she was in was just too embarrassing – especially when you're seeing Youichi trying to hold in his laugh.

She couldn't shrug, she couldn't shiver and she couldn't move any part of her body. If she would do any of those, something extremely bad will happen according to her.

"Yes?" Narumi asked, a smile on his face. He was still too joyful about what happened earlier. Of course, his happiness level increased when he saw Mikan cuter and more fitting than Luna when she wore the schoolgirl uniform.

"Is this position really appropriate?" She checked, gulping. They've been in that position for a while now.

"Of course! The public loves love triangles!" Narumi said as he himself grabbed a camera then started taking photos.

As for their position:

A kind of messy classroom served as their background. The chairs and desks were scattered everywhere inside the room. The blackboard was full of writings that you or me couldn't understand – even Mikan, Natsume and Tsubasa who weren't moving. Crumpled papers were scattered everywhere and the curtains were torn and the windows were open. Indeed, the room was a disaster but still the right type of scene needed for the shooting.

In the middle, the teachers table stood out which was were Mikan sat – she was leaned backwards; Though her position wasn't that bad it was worse when Narumi assigned Natsume his 'correct' position.

While Mikan sat and leaned backwards, Natsume stood in front of her, the blue ribbon that was part of Mikan's uniform in his hands. Yep, he was leaned forward – just an inch away from Mikan's face. That was why she blushed. Though, there was one more reason to that.

As for Tsubasa, he was standing in front of the table. Again, Tsubasa was leaned forward, holding Mikan's chin and pointing it towards his face – it was an inch away from her face too. And that was why Mikan blushed again – not that she has special feelings for him but because she could feel Natsume and Tsubasa's breath.

"And we're done!" Narumi shouted over to them as he grinned widely. Mikan sighed in relief then quickly ran towards Youichi when the two models finally went away.

"Youichi! You demon! You didn't even bother to help me!" Mikan exclaimed as she bear hugged Youichi from the back, making Youichi go out of balance.

"Why? I thought you enjoyed being in that position?" He replied, smirking at his sister. Mikan released him but still stood behind him.

_Whack!_

"Hey! That hurt!" exclaimed Youichi, rubbing the sore spot behind his head.

"Do you think I enjoyed being in that position?" Mikan pointed out, another round of shouting began.

"Maybe…"

"Idiot! I'm going to tell mom to not give you allowance for a week!"

"No don't! You already took my allowance this day! Is there need for you to do that?"

"Well duh! Anyway, meet me tomorrow morning at 11 back at home. I have something to show you," Mikan shrugged then walked off leaving Youichi stare after her.

**Mikan's POV**

_Stupid Natsume_

_Stupid Narumi_

_Stupid Luna for making my life harder_

Stomping my way to the dressing room, the photographers and the crew stared after me. I couldn't blame them I any case – I just blame that Koizumi girl for everything! Who does she think she is anyway – the Queen of Modeling? Hah – in her dreams!

"Oh, you're Mikan right?" Tsubasa said as I looked up to his face, frowning. I was definitely not in the mood to talk.

"Yeah, why?" I shrugged the anger off of me. I didn't want to let him think that I'm a bad person.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tsubasa Andou – just call me Tsubasa-senpai if you must." He grinned at me then rubbed the back of his head. I smiled. He doesn't seem to be a bad guy unlike _him_.

"Hai, Tsubasa-senpai! Well, then it was nice meeting you Tsubasa-senpai. I must go change now – bye!" Today wasn't my day. I always leave someone behind leaving them staring after me. Could this day get any worse?

_Slam!_

The door to the studio slammed open and we all turned to look at the slammer.

"Natsume-kun!" A whore or a slut – I think – shouted across the room. She had blonde hair and a body to kill for. About what she's wearing… Never mind it was to revealing anyway. By the way, that flirty voice just broke my eardrums. It was too sharp!

"What are _you_ doing _here_ Koizumi?" Natsume said, standing behind me as he rubbed his temples. Well at least this day didn't get any worse for me. It got worse for him.

"What do you think – silly?" Luna said, flipping her hair disgustingly. She rolled her eyes then ran straight toward Natsume. Oh no…

Okay I did that on purpose. What can I do? It was my job after all and Natsume will explode again back in the Hyuuga mansion. I didn't want to get lectured again.

I jumped in front of Natsume, making Luna bear hug me instead of him. This is just so disgusting! I can see her cleavage and her belly button! Ewww!

"Nice catch," Natsume smirked, amused by the fact that Luna was hugging me. I swear I'm gonna put poison in his food later.

"Y-you're lucky I'm merciful today," I managed to spat out under Luna's tight grip around my neck. It was a bit weird that Luna hasn't still realized that I'm not Natsume.

"EEEEWWW!" Oh, I guess she already found out when she pushed me down hard. The good thing is that I was able to back flip my way out of danger and Luna hurried over to hug Natsume. The bad thing is that I saw Natsume smirk evilly and didn't even care that Luna was hugging him.

Remember that I was wearing a skirt? Well, you know what happened.

Natsume leaned forward and exhaled into my ear. I twitched. "Don't bother going anywhere tomorrow with that guy Polka dots," He whispered softly then chuckled darkly. I shivered, and my mind went blank.

* * *

**Next up: Phase Two: Paparazzi **

**Oh and before I forget, "Phase" means day. So if you see Phase Two that means day Two alright? Good.**

**I'm getting nervous -_-School starts next week and I'll have to wake up early. Dun dun dun dun! Hey to all Pinoys out there! Good luck this school year!**

**Anyways, I'mma gonna see you guys in the next chapter. After I get more than 3 reviews *wink* Well this seems to be going good so bye!**

**P.S: I need your favorite Anime song now! I'm running out of music to listen so post your suggestions/recommendations on your reviews! Weewoo! Teehee mata ne!**

**~Shay**


	6. Phase Two: The Stupid Tracker

**Chapter 5: Phase Two: The stupid tracker

* * *

**

_Drip… Drop… Drip… Drop_

_The sound of dripping water that came from the roof echoed inside the room. There was no noise except for the dripping sound. _

"_You have got to be kidding me," Mikan said sarcastically as she stared at Natsume dumbfounded._

"_No I'm not kidding with you, now shut up and just do your work. I thought I told you that you're not seeing that guy." Natsume said, flipping a page of a folder he was scanning._

_Mikan gritted her teeth in irritation. "He's my effin' brother you idiot," _

"_Do you think I'm stupid enough like you for me to believe that?"_

"_Aww, Come on!"_

"_Please?"_

"_No,"_

"_Alright,"_

"_Yes,"_

"_You said yes,"_

"_But only because you gave up and said 'alright' in a loosing manner,"_

"_Darn it,"_

"…"

_Mikan sighed deeply, letting her mind slow down and let the irritation go away. _

_Mikan's POV_

_Why? Oh, Why does he have to decide on every single thing I have to do? It's like childhood all over again! _

"_Say whatever you want, I don't care. Either way, I'm still going to see my brother," I stood up then stomped my way out of the huge room. It was going to be fine until he did it again._

_A cold, rough hand grabbed my own that caused me to stop walking and head for the door. I remained at the same stance and stood still, rolling my eyes at all the drama he was saying. "Are you deaf? I told you that you can't freaking go with that guy right now!"_

_Groaning, I turned around and faced him, putting my hands on my waist while leaning closer to him. I raised one of my brows and then spoke questioningly. "And why is that I can't go with my brother?" _

"_Because you are obviously lying about him being your brother," He shot at me. _

"_That's just stupid! What makes you think I'm just pretending?"_

"_Don't kid with me. You obviously think that you a lowly commoner is Youichi Hijiri's sister?" Natsume pointed out, making the sound of 'you' more noticeable than normal._

"_Yes, I am his sister."_

"_He's a model, Polka. "_

"_I know,"_

"_Then shut up,"_

"_Say what you want, I'm still going."_

"_Hn,"_

**Present Time**

"WHAAATT?" I boomed, making the butler in front of me wince.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we tried to stop him but he just left without even replying to us. We're sincerely sorry, Mikan-sama." I gritted my teeth. You know, sometimes relying on other people is useless unless you do the things you told them to do yourself – especially when the person you're relying on is a guy. They won't accept the favor unless there's something for them in return. Well, that's how my life explains it.

I shrugged the awkward feeling off and then tried to put on my best smile. "It's fine Satou-kun, you may now resume your work."

He nodded slowly then bowed in respect, excusing himself. I turned around and walked out of the mansion to be greeted by Sophie. "Err… Mikan-sama?"

I glared at her. Somehow it was kind of rude but it was really getting annoying to tell her to deduct the '-sama' in my name. "Yes, Sophie?"

"Yuka-sama told me to tell you that you need to proceed to your grandmother's quarters today. She said she needed your opinion about something." Sophie instructed shyly.

For the fact that I never knew that mom was back at Japan, I was surprised. I thought her business trip was going to end before the ball?

I nodded then jogged to the garage. Reaching for my bag, I took out my car keys and instantly went inside my Ferrari. I dumped my bag at the passenger seat beside me then started up the engine. Rolling the windows down, I took out a pair of shades out of my bag and wore it incase I ran into someone from Natsume's mansion. I put on the seatbelt and put the car into reverse then began to drive out of the garage into the driveway.

When I passed the gates, I sped up, the sound of the engine roaring, catching every single one of a persons' eye. Watching as houses pass by, my eyes widened and I pressed the brakes hard making me lean forward, my head almost hitting the stirring wheel.

"What am I doing? I don't even know which way grandma's house is!" Rolling my eyes, I opened the GPS then set the car to auto-drive.

I know! It's too futuristic right? But the auto-drive option is thanks to Hotaru's father. He's an expert in everything! The option is only exclusive to us, because Hotaru is my best friend ever – at least that is what we think.

A few minutes later, the car stopped beside a green house which is like a million times smaller than our house here in Japan?

"You have arrived to your destination." The GPS spoke. I turned off the cars' engine and grabbed the keys.

Opening the car door beside me, I tightened the grip on the keys and pressed the lock button, then suddenly two beeps were heard signaling me that the car was locked. Believe it or not, the car was parked beside two alleys. And you guessed it right, that means my grandmother's house is between two dark alleys. And from here, I could see wall writings that gangsters wrote on the wall… obviously. The words that were written were too vulgar to mention so better not say it out loud.

I put my index finger in the metal ring and twirled it around my finger. The sound of the key made a loud sound but I was positive that only I could hear it.

Ignoring the stares I got from the citizens – who were obviously staring at the car beside me – I walked towards the porch of the little green house – which is clearly weird.

I looked around. Scanning and observing every bush I passed. When I reached the porch that looked like it was some sort of cage that was completely covered with vines of flowers, it made me felt at ease. The vines reached the doors, but only at its borders. The scent of different kinds of flowers surrounded me that it feels so cool and refreshing.

Shrugging, I knocked lightly and the door three times with a smile on my face.

_Knock… knock… knock…_

The Oak wood door creaked slightly as I heard footsteps from the other side. Squeaky floor boards squeaked loudly. Then, the door opened showing a teenager staring at me, with a smirk on his face.

"YOU!" I pointed at his face accusingly as he took a few steps back, waving his hands in front of him as a gesture.

I stomped inside the house, trying to be careful because the house looked to old and it might crash. "YOU. LEFT. ME!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! Ochitsuite, nee-chan!" Youichi said, running then jumping towards the sofa which looked to comfortable.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "But how can a person calm down when you left them? That was rude of you Youichi!"

"It's not my fault that I left. Sophie told me to come here. She said that somebody wants to talk to us." My little brother declared. I raised my brows in confusion.

"Dare?" I asked, sitting beside him. I really admit that the sofa is kinda comfy.

"Mom,"

"Nante itta-noyo?(What did you say?)

"I said Mom," He repeated slowly.

Then Youichi looked passed by me. I raised my brows then followed the direction of his eyes.

"Now, now. No need to shout mago-chan. " The familiar voice came to mind and I smiled. The smell of freshly baked cookies entered the air conditioned house.

"Obaa-sama!" Us two siblings said surprisingly, a bright smile on all our faces. We almost tackled her, but we controlled ourselves.

"Ochitsuite kudasai, saiai no mago(Please calm down, my dearest grandchildren). Remember, you're awfully a lot heavier than before than now." We grinned foolishly. Youichi then rushed to grab the tray of cookies in grandma's hands, grabbing a piece before he put it down beside the vase on the side table.

I grabbed her hand then slowly led her to the sofa so she could relax while we have a little bonding time. The fact that I haven't seen her since I was seventeen years old, made me realize that sorrowful but calm emotion in her black eyes.

"My, Yuka must've taught you well on manners." She said. I saw Youichi sat on the floor, silently chewing the cookies in his mouth without even looking at it.

"Of course, Mom hired the best for us." Looking at her wrinkly face, I remembered the face grandma used to have when I was just five years old. I couldn't really believe it. She looked like a model then. Or rather the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I got my attitude from her. Always kind and gentle.

"You look like you have problems dear," Grandma declared, looking at me with worried eyes.

_Yes, I do actually._

My eyes widened in panic and just before I knew it, I was in denial. "No, no! I-its nothing!"

Uh-oh! She noticed my stutter. "Really? Tell me the truth. I won't laugh or get mad. We're family Mikan."

I hesitated then sighed. "I'm have a job,"

Her eyes widened, so did Youichi. He began chewing the cookies faster. He didn't really like to talk when there's a conversation happening. Its proper manners. At least, for him. "Oh, my!" I twitched at the sound of her voice. It sounded like she had a mini-heart attack. But, I'll try not to give her the real one.

"I'm part maid, part bodyguard."

"Is the one you are serving for a boy?"

"Yes, obaa-sama."

"What could possibly be his name then?"

"Hyuuga Natsume,"

"…" I stared at her, trying to find out what caused the silence.

"The son of Persona and Kaoru?" Her tone got very serious.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Mikan, dear." She started with a clear tone. Then she frowned.

"Please, stay away from him."

"Why? Is there something that I should know?"

"Youichi," She commanded.

My brother stood up, dusted all the cookie crumbs away then stared at me emotionlessly. "Nee-chan, the Hyuuga family owes a great debt to us."

I didn't believe them obviously. But their look on my eyes were so intense it was like they were sending a message through telepathy. "B-but… how come Kaoru-sama and Okaa-san are…?"

"Friends?" Youichi finished for me and I gulped. I can't believe there's so much I needed to know. I've been in the dark all this time? "That's why mom went on a business trip. To settle things down between the two rival companies,"

"…"

_Knock… knock… knock_

The door opened and all heads turned on the cause of the sound. Footsteps of two people were heard.

"Obaa-san! Tadaima!" A girl stuck her head inside the living room, surprised by the sight of the two of us.

"Ah! Yura-chan! Did you buy all you need?" The girl about my age smiled then nodded cheerfully. She was wearing a yellow flower-printed sundress that reached up to her knees. Blue flip tops complimented the color of the dress and she looked so bright in front of my eyes!

I shivered for a bit there. Her image didn't seem right and she looked like she was acting it all out. "Ano… Obaa-sama, who is she?" I asked, hoping that she isn't any relative of mine.

"Ah! This girl right here…" My grandma waved at her direction and invited the girl to stand beside her. "…is Otonashi Yura. My neighbor. Please treat her well. She's the one who does all my shopping as a part time job."

I smiled at her, happy to have made a new friend who seemed nice. "Hi there! I'm Mikan!" I offered my hand for a handshake. A formal way of greeting someone in the business world. I can't do anything since I'm pretty much used to it already.

_!_

Just then, I spotted Youichi crouching like an idiot. He was trying to escape.

Noticing that, I stood up, the wondrous eyes of Yura-san and Obaa-sama followed me through the door. I grabbed Youichi's collar and then put up an annoying smile on my face. "And this is Youichi, my little brother."

"Be nice," I whispered to his irritated face. He didn't really like meeting new people, especially girls.

"Ano… Otonashi Yura! It's been so nice knowing you two! Obaa-san has told me stories a lot about you since I transferred into this town." Yura grinned, clasping her hands together in delight.

"No problem about that!" I said, chuckling slightly and releasing Youichi from his wrath. He quickly ran to the kitchen.

_Knock… knock… knock!_

Hearing the sound, I turned my attention to the door. "I'll get it!" I declared, jugging towards it with a smile on my face. Every day just keeps getting better and better by the hour I'm not with that jerk.

"Yes, how may I help – HOLY SHIT – " I gasped, then realized what I just said. "-AKE MUSHROOMS!" I continued then sighed in depression.

Controlling my anger, I went outside then closed the door slightly.

"What are you freaking doing here?" I said to him, tapping my foot as every second passed.

"Looking for you," He answered simply.

"How'd you find me?"

"Tracker,"

"What?"

"I put a tracker in your bag, idiot."

"Stupid tracker, ruining the day with me in my grandma's house," I muttered under my breath.

"So this is your grandmother's house," He butted in.

I stared at him suspiciously. He has that stupid smirk again in his face.

"What?"

"I would _love_ to meet her and tell about all the things you did," He said sarcastically. Emphasizing the word 'love' means he's up to something… bad… very, very bad.

"Shut up, Natsume!"

* * *

**And that concludes our super, duper, ultimately, absolutely, really, so, of course, very late update. **

**And my apology begins with a big capital and super: I'M SORRY :( **

**I forgot to mention the sad face xD **

**Anyway, if you want to listen to my babbling feel free to read under this but if you don't… please spare me a review? :D**

**EXPLANATION(THINGYS): I was toooooooo busy! It feels like my head s going to explode! UGGHH! I was so worried about updating late and I let you guys down again! WAAH! But on the positive side, I did achieve the title of a second honor and I am very PROUD! :D **

**To find more details about my super duper not so terrific absence, I accept PM's and reviews. I will reply to them **_**absolutely. **_**This is it I guess, I accept flames at the moment. But please don't go too harsh on me :( **

**Ja ne!**


	7. Expecting the Unexpected

**Chapter 6: Expecting the Unexpected

* * *

**

I frowned at him – still bothered about him following me.

"Idiot," I heard him say. "We're going back to my house,"

"What if I don't want to?" I shot at him. He sighed in irritation.

"Then I'm gonna go inside," He actually did it. He marched towards the doorbell then rang it.

I was too late.

"Mikan-chan! I thought you were outside?" Yura popped her head out of the door as Natsume brushed his hair with his fingers. She stared at him with dreamy eyes, looking like she was ready to pounce at him.

"Kyaaa!" Yura squealed in delight, ready to pounce on him.

Without a second of thinking, I ran up beside him, pushing him aside. We both saw Yura grab the air.

"Natsum – huh?" She pouted, looking at the both of us.

"I work for him Yura. Sorry," I smiled at her then she sighed. She switched glances at the two of us, sensing something that shouldn't be sense but it's not true anyways.

Her face turned smug and she grinned evilly. "I never knew that Natsume-sama and Mikan-chan were going out." She giggled softly like she was acting in front of me to grab Natsume's attention.

Yura grabbed my shoulders then pulled me closer to her. I could feel her breath in my ear.

"Go and take these," She put something in my hand. "I'll think of some excuse so you won't get in trouble. Ja ne!" She ran to the inside then shut the door in front of me.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath. I looked at the things in my hands, nervous of what she put.

It was nothing exciting – who am I kidding? In my hands were two tickets to an amusement park nearby and a checkered newsboy cap. Wondering what's it for I looked at Natsume.

"That's mine. Now we're going home." He snatched the cap away from me then wore it. Natsume grabbed my hand and I swear I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

I looked at the two tickets in front of my eyes then pouted. It was the newly opened amusement park that everybody was talking about. "Wait!" I braked for it.

Natsume looked at me blankly, waiting. "Can we at least go to this amusement park first?" I waved the tickets in front of his face. His eyes widened then he sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me," He said sarcastically.

"Can we?" I smiled. I could've sworn I saw something in his cheeks when he turned away from me.

"Whatever. I have nothing to do anyway." I squealed in delight. Then the worst thing happened. I didn't really mean to do it but it was like a reflex action that I suddenly had. I hugged him tightly – don't take this the wrong way okay? I let go of him after that.

I grinned at him brightly. I saw that blushing face again! Ha!

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand then made a run for it.

"Are you crazy? Call a cab or something! We are not walking from here to there."

"Who said we were walking?" I rolled my eyes then stopped in front of a bus stop. I passed by here while I was driving a few minutes ago. "We're taking the bus,"

After a few minutes of waiting, the bus stopped in front of us. "Make sure your hat is secure. There are a lot of bitches in the world who're slutty and bitchy enough that they flirt with whoever they see is good-looking." I warned him. He took the warning anyway. Who would want some fan girls screaming behind you? Jeez. "And make sure that they don't see your eyes."

We charged for the door and went inside.

For the first time in my life, I actually rode a bus. Earlier you may think that I know everything like I'm actually a commoner. But a fact is that I knew how to ride a bus because it was part of my lessons in middle school.

I smiled softly as I sat down in a random vacant seat. Natsume sat beside me, looking outside the window with interest.

Speaking of middle school, that reminded me of something.

'_Don't worry, I'll be back I promise,'_

That line I heard when I was in middle school. I didn't really want those words to be said to me by someone I love but I heard one boy said that to my classmate during that time. I also saw the girl cry when she saw the tears escape from the boys' eyes. The boy got dragged away by some of their family's personal guards.

"Hey, polka-dots!" I snapped out of my deep thoughts in irritation. I hate him. Really.

For a payback, I punched him in the arm. "Pervert!"

"Idiot. I wouldn't do it if you weren't all daydreaming. It's our stop little girl." He explained rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

I stood up, exited the bus then stared up at the amusement park.

A Ferris Wheel, Roller Coaster, Haunted House and other unique rides were present. Screams of joy, fear and excitement filled the place. It looked so colorful and fun.

Natsume caught up with me and he stood beside me, again grabbing all the girls' attention. I didn't really mind the girls but I feel my heart speeding up its phase when I sense Natsume look at them.

I proceeded to the entrance and handed the man the two free passes to the amusement park. They let us in after that and the inside was far more better staring at than the outside.

Thousands of people were here. Friends, Couples but what caught my attention the most was the families that were enjoying themselves.

In the years I lived, for the first time, I've never felt so jealous of the kids. This is usually the time I wish that I had a normal commoner life. Why? I never had the chance to spend some time and bond with my parents. They were all business this business that. It's like our business is more important. They treat us important because we children of the rich are to inherit a company. They treasure us because if no one would inherit their company it will crash down and go bankrupt. And I hate their purpose.

Shrugging the awkwardness, I looked at Natsume's emotionless face.

"So…" I started. "What do you want to ride first?"

He stared back confused. He doesn't seem to know very much of the things found here so he pointed at the Roller Coaster.

"That train which has abnormal tracks in it. The one where people scream or something. Whatever it is, sounds cool." I laughed at his describing words. He blushed lightly.

"The Roller Coaster it is. You know what… you sound so clueless." I smiled the dragged him all the way to the coaster.

"I am clueless." He said it almost sarcastically. "It's the first time I've been _so_ clueless."

"Oh well, it's not your fault." We passed the entrance then we walked towards the "train" as Natsume called it.

We sat in the very first seats. Excited, but I feel nervous too. Natsume gulped like it's gonna be the end of his world. The seatbelts got secure and I looked at him as the coaster started moving and climbing upwards.

"What?" He said in a shaky voice.

"Hold on tight," I reminded him. His face got worried.

"Why?" Then the coaster went downwards making him scream. "HOLY SHIT!" I can really tell that you imagined every single world up till now. Because he screamed when the loop finally came. Not to be a disappointing person or anything, but it wasn't a girls scream. No doubt about it.

**At the horror house.**

"I'M GONNA EFFIN' KICK YOUR BUT WHEN YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!" I screamed at him, clutching his arm close as he smirked evilly.

"Payback time," I heard him say as he led me through the bloody dark tunnels. In the middle, someone grabbed my foot.

"KYAAA! NATSUMEEE!" I screamed to death then suddenly I launched at him, making both of us fall down.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact but instead of the hard cold floor, I fell down comfortably in an awkward position. I was on top and he was below.

"Can you get off of me now Polka?" He said out of blue. I looked at him. His cap fell off and his messy raven hair was scattered on the floor. Oh and before I forget, we were both blushing.

I stood up then pulled him up too. He grabbed his fallen cap then wore it again.

"Sorry," I blushed more deeply in embarrassment.

**At the Paintball battlegrounds**

"Copy that, team." I confirmed. I was looking for him. I was blue, he was red. There were only 3 of us blue left and the red team has 5 more.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a red teamer point his paintball gun at me. Without hesitating, I fired my gun then avoided his shots perfectly. 4 more red teamers.

I sensed two more then automatically shot them with my gun. Bad thing is, my kneepads fell of and now my knees are unprotected

It was 50 – 50 one of my teammates quitted.

Then, I heard my team mates' gun fire at a red teamer. Just by looking at the opponent, he was defenseless. His protective gloves, kneepads and shoulder pads came falling off each shot. It was all loose and destroyed.

"Kidding me!" I declared. He was already hopeless. He got hit in the hands. I ran to him then signaled to my team mate that we two quit. I removed all of our protection thingy's and then returned them all. I brought and assisted him to first aid.

"Jeez. Your really hopeless, Natsume." I said, taking out a disinfectant, cotton balls and a gauge out of my bag.

"It's not my fault. You were the one who wanted to come here – OW!" He twitched.

"Stay still," I advised. "The pain will eventually go away."

He nodded then shrugged slightly.

"No worries about it. You'll be better soon," I grinned as I saw his face get slightly redder.

"All done," I announced. We both stood up then went for a walk around the park.

"It's been a fun day. Thanks for accompanying me, Natsume!" I said, smiling softly.

A Sakura Tree came into view. It was in full bloom. The petals swayed swiftly with the wind and it fell in a series off patterns before it landed to the ground. I tilted my head then grinned, completely ignoring that Natsume was there looking at me as my face filled up with different kinds of emotions.

Excited, I ran to it and climbed up the highest branch. Natsume stared up at me like I was a weird person.

"Sorry, I have a habit of climbing up trees ever since I was in middle school." I explained, relaxing and leaning against the trunk. I closed my eyes and let the breeze caress my face. It was almost sunset and probably mother must be disappointed that I dumped a family meeting.

"You remind me of someone," Natsume said. I opened my eyes, surprised that he was on the other side of the tree.

I smirked. "Who? You're girlfriend? Luna?" I giggled, jumping down. I dusted my clothes then looked around to look for something fun to do. Then my stomach grumbled. I blushed.

"I think it's time for us to eat," I said in embarrassment as many people stared at me.

"Finally!"

"Oh, Shut up!"

I skipped my way as Natsume followed closely behind. His eyes were focused on me. It felt weird but I guess he just doesn't want to get lost with all of the people here.

We reached the Food Court in a matter of minutes. The smell of food distracted me more than anything else. There were a lot of kiosks, restaurants and food carts. Of course, there are a lot of things to be expected in this place. I mean, look at the effin' line in each friggin' restaurant. It looks like I'm gonna die in a few minutes if I don't get to eat.

"The lines' too long! Let's go to another place!" I complained, crossing my arms and pouting like a child.

"There's one over there," Natsume pointed at the far east side.

**After eating...**

"Ah! That was delicious!" I stretched my arms. I wonder why I'm still not tired.

I looked around for more shops. I swear this amusement park has everything! Entertanment, Cinema's, iMax, Malls, Food Courts and all the other interesting stuff!

I dragged Natsume inside the mall then looked around. The memory of when I first met Ruka came into my mind. And that moment was hilarious!

As I looked around, I spotted a music store.

"Ah! I forgot!" I remembered something important.

"Forgot? What?" Natsume asked, shrugging. I turned around to look at him. He seemed tense and panicky.

"Hide!" He pushed me but it was too late.

"NATSUME-KUN!" Natsume's cap got blown by away by the wind. Everyone in the mall turned their attention to him. Screams filled the mall as guards started to surround Natsume.

I ran up to him, to protect him.

"Excuse me! Please let me through! I'm his bodyguard!" I said to the guard as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Get out of here!" He said, pushing me, sending me down to the floor.

"Itai!" I screamed as someone's heels stepped on my hand.

I was trapped in a pool of fan girls but something wasn't right. They let a blonde girl in to be with Natsume.

I tried to stand up, and succeeded but I was out of my breath. To top that, my hand was swelling pretty bad. I grabbed my handkerchief then wrapped my hand with it. I ran to catch up with the crowd.

"Damn!" I muttered with heavy panting. Hurrying to find a way, I grabbed my phone then dialed the number of the Yukihara family's personal guards.

"Guard Natsume Hyuuga, newly opened park at Tokyo. Now," I spoke through the phone and the other line went hanging up on me immediately.

"Tch," I shook my head. "I forgot to buy a new guitar,"

Shaking my head in disappointment, I went in the music store.

Instruments from big to small were present; from stringed to brass; from wind to percussion. It was all complete.

But one guitar caught my eye – a shiny red acoustic guitar.

"Ano… Ojii-san! How much for this red one?" I asked. Whatever price it is, as long as I don't go bankrupt, I must have it!

The shop clerk walked towards me as she pointed at the guitar. "This is a new arrival – it's the latest one. It's yours if you pay sixty-thousand yen."

I smiled. Cheap.

"I'll take it. Cash."

**After a few transactions later…**

I climbed up the tree, careful not to damage my left hand anymore further. Taking the guitar out of its case, I strummed it to check the tune.

"Now, after days of not touching a guitar, I must have forgotten the song." I closed my feeling the evening wind touch my cheeks.

**YUI – I Remember You**

Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo  
Natsukashii sora no nioi ga shitan da  
Hoomu kara umi ga mieru  
Kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru

Kisetsu hazure no saafuboodo ni  
Ano natsu wa kitto ikiteru

Taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hazu sa  
Nee kikoeteru?

Namida wa misenai tte kimi wa sou itte  
Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta  
Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta  
Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you

Sabita gitaa kakaeru tabi ni  
Ano uta ga mune no oku wo tsukamu kedo  
Ima mo mada saenai hibi  
Kono basho de boku wa sugoshiteru

Dakedo omoun da dareka no tame ni  
Kitto bokura wa ikiteru

Taiyou ga kitto oshiete kuretan da  
Nee kikoeteru?

Namida wa misenai tte kimi wa sou itte  
Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta  
Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta  
Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you

Are kara no boku wa aikawarazu dakedo  
Hon no sukoshi jishin ga arun da yeah...

Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara  
Dare yori mo tsuyoku naranakucha  
Sayonara wa iranai datte me wo tojite  
Sugu ni aeru I remember you

I ended the song with a last strum then opened my eyes.

"I never thought you could sing," A voice said out of the blue. I looked down, surprised.

"N-natsume? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Luna?"

"Well, I came back for you." My eyes widened. What?

'_Don't worry, I'll come back for you,'_

"I dumped her so I could pick you up," He explained.

"What? You dumped your girlfriend so you pick me up? Aw, how sweet!" I grinned playfully.

"Shut up," He said, lightly blushing.

"Whatever, thanks anyway." I put my guitar back inside the case.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"Hold on, I have to get this one." I took out my phone from my bag then answered the call as I swayed my legs back and forth.

"Oh hey, mom! What's up?"

"_Mikan dear! Where are you earlier! You missed the big news!"_

"Big news?" I thought about it. It must've been something important. "What is it?"

"_Well… I heard that you really hated Japan so…" _

"So..?"

"_The ball will be moved in Monday. Our business trip ended really early because of some things we arranged in advance."_

"What?" I shouted. Natsume stared at me weirdly. "No mom! You misunderstood! I like it here in Japan!"

"_Ohhh…"_

"So please don't change the schedule! It's like Thursday today!"

"_Sorry, honey. But we already sent invitations out to our business partners. Please, make sure that you cancel all your events in that day. This is very important. If this doesn't go well, we'll go out of business. See you in Monday, dear." _

_Beep… Beep… Beep_

I smiled, sarcastically. "So much for my happy ending," I shut my phone close and dumped it in my bag.

"Come on, I'm tired already." Natsume turned around, then walked towards the exit.

"So, I need to prepare my resignation letter already huh?" I jumped down the tree, the guitar case in my hands. "All this efforts I put up to look for it was a waste,"

"I guess I am unlucky after all,"

* * *

**I Shayurae, am not the owner of Gakuen Alice nor the owner of the songs used in this chapter. **

**I really got into the mood of typing so here…**

**Chapter 7 will be up in November cause in the next two week I'll be having my exams sooo Yeah I'll be pretty much busy and all. High school's a pain in the butt but I get why it's the best part of your life. It's fun but hard.**

**Ja mata ne!**


	8. Butachan

**Chapter 7: Buta-chan

* * *

**

I stared at him, he was emotionless – as usual. "Ne, Natsume." I started, a kind of electric current brushed at my body. "Sorry but I have to go and resign. Sorry I had to crash your dreams. Sorry I had to make your father think that you refused me! Sorry - !" The door opened and I dropped the photo frame I was speaking to. The glass shattered and the photo slipped out of the frame. Uh-oh.

I turned my head slowly, wishing he wasn't the one who entered. "Sorry what?" But I was wrong.

"Are you practicing some kind of confession using my face?" He asked again, smirking as he walked towards his office chair and sat, facing me.

"Nope," I answered, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Tch," He rolled his eyes, somehow disappointed. I narrowed my eyes, curious.

"Why? Are you sad it wasn't you?" I shot at him, irritated. I was practicing on how to say it but – damn he just had to enter. I couldn't blame him, it was his office after all.

I sat by the edge of his desk, trying not to show my stress. It was the first time in six months that I showed this much stress. And it was all because of thinking up a stupid excuse to throw myself out of his life.

"What if I am?" He suddenly said after a few minutes of silence. My eyes widened.

_What if he is, huh? _I thought about it for a while. If he was then I'm in big trouble. Well, of course I'm denying that I have a little crush on him – well maybe I do but still – I am admitting that I have a crush on him. I mean – I'm blushing for God's sake! Mom says that if you blush when a guy talks to you, you're falling for him. Figures – I don't believe at such things at those so maybe I'm not having a crush on him.

"Then I have no choice but to resign." I answered. He stopped typing for a moment then continued on with his work.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because you're royalty and I'm a commoner," _Lies. We're both royalty – more like pets of our parents or heirs. Tsk._

"That isn't an excuse."

"What? Are you suddenly the love guru now?"

"Tch,"

"I thought so," I chuckled at him then sat on the couch. I looked down at my hands, staring at it. It took me a lot of courage to decide and to actually say things like that but for now, I'm thanking the heavens for not letting Natsume have a crowd in his office.

"Ne, Natsume." I began after the long thought-of decision. Well more like a snap-decision.

He didn't reply so I just continued. "What would you do if I resigned forcefully?"

Silence…

"Then that'll be good. I'll just ask the army to let me borrow a guard. Not a problem." I frowned. Somehow after hearing him, I felt down. But – what is there to be down about? I should be happy that he's happy that I'm gone.

I took out the resignation letter out of my bag then slipped it under his view. He looked at me then opened it.

I'm not proud of it but those words were typed and printed personally by me. It's all business language so I told the author not to bother about typing it.

Natsume took a deep breath then grabbed his pen but before he signed the paper, he spoke – one last request. "Delete all the numbers I gave you from your phone and do not boast about you being my bodyguard. That is – if you want fan girls kicking your butt." He signed the paper swiftly and handed it to me.

My heart-ached like hell, as if some hollow blocks suddenly fell on top of it. I don't know why but the look on Natsume's face is as if he was hiding something deep down there – a kind of feeling or emotion.

Judging by the look on my face, he shut his laptop, fixed all the documents on his table then walked out the room without another word. I sighed. I guess he was eager to find a new bodyguard.

I walked out of the room, taking a last deep breath of the air around this place – it's going to be the last time I'm going to see this place after all.

I took out my phone, called a limousine and waited for it in the same mall I met Ruka. I was also eager to go home; to get some rest and finally have peace. But I have this feeling that it isn't enough to satisfy the following days. I only have two more days of my life to spend before I get into the business stuff.

_Is this really what I wanted to happen?_

**Time Skip**

**Yukihara's 2****nd**** Mansion – 4 PM**

"You-chan, do yet have to buy a formal attire for Monday?" I asked him as he took out his keys to his Ferrari. I noticed his simple useless get-up – it's useless since he's going around town driving his Ferrari.

He looked at me then nodded. "Yeah, still have nothing new to wear."

I chuckled then grinned. "Wait for me. I'm going with you,"

"Are you seriously thinking that I'll accompany you to a shop with stupid dresses inside?" He inquired sarcastically. I pouted – I was hoping he would do that.

"But - !" I said but was completely cut off by Youichi's words of…

"No," He declared, relaxing himself on a nearby sofa.

I rolled my eyes at him, he was such a meanie sometimes. But whatever, he was still the thoughtful brother I have now - he gave me an iPad for a souvenir when I actually wanted a more traditional, more cheap stuff than that. "Fine,"

I ran up to my room then changed my clothes. I was now wearing a pair of blue mini-shorts, a white blouse topped of with a black-and-white striped cardigan and a pair of flip-flops. For accessories, I wore my Louis Vuitton Evasion shades, a watch, a simple diamond-shaped necklace and I had a purse in my hand. Oh, and my hair was loose.

I went down the stairs, sliding my shades up. I saw Youichi look at me, confused.

"What?" I asked, grabbing the keys of my Ferrari.

"You didn't wear contacts," He pointed at his now red eyes. He wore contacts today, just like every other day he goes out of the house.

I sighed then took out my blue contacts from my purse then wore it. "Come on," He nodded then we both went to the garage.

We both went in of our cars then started the engine, at the same time moving out of the garage then charging for the nearest mall.

"You don't mind going to the arcade for a while do you?" Youichi shouted over at me when the stop-light turned red. I grinned, ready for a challenge.

"Why wouldn't I? You'll probably lose again," I replied at him then sped up when the green light lit up. He caught up with me, our cars at the both distance.

"Just watch," He grinned evilly. I rolled my eyes then concentrated on the driving.

When we got to the mall, we parked our cars somewhere safe then met up with him in a bookstore.

"Why did you decide to meet in this place?" He asked, lowering his head at the sight of a few books.

I smiled. "Nothing much. Just wanted you to suffer before you lose," I pointed at him.

"What kind of sister are you?" He pretended to be frightened. I laughed then smacked him on the head.

"Hey!" He frowned at me. I just laughed after that.

After a few pranks on him, we finally got to the arcade. Different colors of lights blinked over and over, shouts of joy and anger, children and teenagers all-over, surely this place is where the fun starts. But one simple machine caught my eye. The crane as Spongebob of Bikini Bottom calls it.

"You-chan!" I tugged his sleeve like a child, desperately waiting for that huge teddy bear to be mine.

Youichi looked at me, grinning wildly. "You want that teddy bear do you?"

"Please?" I begged. Okay, I give up. I asked him to get it for me because I was miserable at those. With my temper, that machine could be broken in seconds. Youichi was always good at those things – one try and BOOM! Jackpot!

"No way, sis! You hit me in the head," He pointed at his head playfully. I frowned then pouted, combining it with puppy-dog-eyes.

"You win I lose, I pay for your expenses this day," He grinned.

"Deal," He declared as he walked over to the machine and inserted a coin. Who wondered Youichi had a coin somewhere when his wallet had nothing but bills in it.

_Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! You win!_

I smiled as Youichi handed me the huge teddy bear. I snuggled it like a child – not really making the people think around me like I'm a weirdo.

"Come on, It's almost dinner. Let's go to some fancy French restaurant." Youichi walked off, me following behind him slowly.

The usual shopping schedule went by. After eating, Youichi escaped from the stares of his fan girls by going to the bathroom. So did I because when he went in, the stares got switched from him to me – they stared evilly not lovingly. The following minutes, I accompanied Youichi to some store that sold shoes for both men and women. Of course, I saw some pretty shoes and bought it to use for the ball and to remind you that I paid Youichi's expenses. I bought a gown and he bought a tuxedo

Well as you may see, he was taller than me so it made him look like he was older. Many thought of us as a 'young couple' but we were used to it. What's wrong with spending time with your brother?

"Hyuuga's here, not to mention he's being dragged along by his sister. And Luna's following Natsume again." Youichi said, taking a sip of his milkshake. He pointed at their location which made my eyes follow it.

He was right. Natsume was here being dragged by his sister with Luna I suppose as Youichi says it. I looked at his irritated face. _It's the same face he has when I'm annoying him._

I smiled and then took a sip of my milkshake. I didn't care if he noticed me though, it's not like I'm against him knowing that I'm a Yukihara. I tried to tell him in the beginning but he thought it was a lie.

"Aoi!" Youichi called out to her. Aoi turned her head towards him then grinned happily.

Aoi released her grip on Natsume's hand and ran towards Youichi for a hug. Natsume rolled his eyes at his sister, rubbing the sore spot on his hand where his sister held a few seconds ago.

"Youichi!" Aoi hugged him tighter. I looked at Natsume who was now walking towards us, annoyed with Luna who was clinging on his arms.

"Oh! And who's this?" Aoi asked Youichi as he smiled. I pinched him to not say that I'm his sister. They wouldn't believe me anyway.

Youichi shrugged as Aoi released him. "Some commoner I hired to carry the shopping bags," He smirked evilly then looked at me at the corner of his eyes. In an instant, he handed me the shopping bags and the huge teddy bear he got for me. A nerve popped out of my head. Stupid brother.

"Natsume-nii, long time no see!" Youichi greeted when I fixed my grip on the bags. I looked up to his face then gave a confused look.

"Later, Buta-chan." He quoted with another smirk. I'm killing him later. How dare he. "You can go home now," He handed me the keys to his Ferrari then smiled at me.

"You know you shouldn't hand your keys to some commoner. Next thing you know, your car will be gone." Natsume said, trying to give some advice while trying to shrug Luna off of his arm.

"Oh, don't worry. I trust this girl. She's been working for me for two years," Youichi shivered a bit about the thought.

I shrugged off the awkwardness and decided to leave. "I'll leave then, _Youichi-sama," _I emphasized his name then left without another word. Last thing I know, I caught Natsume staring after me.

I went to the mall's parking lot then looked for Youichi's car. It was easy to spot since it stood out the most. I put all the shopping bags – including the bear – inside his car then sat in the driver's seat while plotting my revenge. I rolled the windows down to let the air inside.

_Knock!_

I jumped slightly from my seat when someone knocked on the passenger seat windows. I looked at the knocker then frowned as I removed my contacts.

"What do you want Natsume?" I asked him, getting out of the car.

"You have yet to pay the frame you broke and now you're stealing your boss' car." He said, grabbing the keys from my grasp.

"I'm not stealing it, who said I was?" I shot at him. I have my own Ferrari you idiot.

"How much is the frame anyway? I'll pay it in cash if you want," I said again. He stared at me emotionless.

"30,000 Yen," I took out my purse then grabbed three 10,000 Yen bills then handed it to him.

"Here," I shook it in front of his face but he wouldn't take it.

"I don't need your stolen money." He shot back at me. I frowned. This is getting annoying.

"What do you want?" I'm supposed to be mad at him; for not even saying goodbye or caring for once about me when I actually cared and protected him.

He walked closer to me then lifted my chin up with his index finger. "Be mine, I'll give you whatever you want in your little commoner life." He said as both of our lips touched together. 


	9. No Other

**Chapter 8: No Other

* * *

**

I struggled and shook myself free from the forced kiss that he gave me. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I looked at him with teary eyes. My heart thumped faster than it ever thumped in my whole life. I backed away to a safe distance; about three meters then rubbed the stain off of my own lips.

I didn't know why I was crying but something told me that I shouldn't be with him. "I-I-I can't!"

He looked at me, shocked. "Say that again?" He checked as he walked closer and closer. I stepped back and while doing it, I eventually tripped on something and fell down to my butt.

"I can't!" I shouted over to him. He didn't stop moving forward. "Please, don't take another step!"

With those, he stopped abruptly and looked at me. "And why not, Polka?"

I didn't react to his attitude but I couldn't believe he dared to say that name when we're having this serious conversation. "Be-Because - !" I stuttered. He frowned at me then took another step forward.

"Because that's just wrong!" I shot at him. He didn't utter a word so I continued. "Don't look down on other people that much! I want someone who believes in me; not someone who sits there insulting and teasing me when I'm trying to tell you the truth. Do you think that playing with our feelings makes us happy in the end? Stop being a jerk and be true! I barely even knew you for a month!"

Tears started flowing and rushing. I covered my mouth with my hand and grabbed my purse, standing up. I looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Natsume. But I'm not what you think I am. Whether those feelings are true or not, I'm sure that when you find out that I'm telling the truth, you'll probably run away."

I walked off, leaving him standing there. I wiped the tears away then forced a smile, trying to think of happy thoughts.

I smiled about the fact I left Youichi's car keys with him, but I know I can trust him to give it back later. And also the 30,000 Yen bill which I left somewhere on the floor when I fell down.

After 15 minutes of walking, I met up with Youichi at a coffee shop. I didn't want him to worry that much so before I met with him, I washed my face in the bathroom first. He'll probably go on rage when he finds out that I've been crying.

"Did you know what happened to Natsume-nii?" He asked while we wee walking towards the mall's parking lot, ready to go home.

"Nope," I replied, watching as he opened the car door.

Suddenly, illusions of what happened earlier came into view. I saw myself on the floor and Natsume who was staring at me while his fists were clenched. I slapped myself lightly to get rid of the illusion and went to my car.

When I drove out of the parking lot, I saw him again. He was entering a limousine with his sister. He looked kinda upset. Maybe I was a little too harsh on him?

Nonetheless, I want to get home happy and smiling again. Even though I didn't know what's the reason behind all of this.

**The next day (Saturday)**

I woke up in the usual days in Japan but I wasn't looking forward to my bodyguard job anymore since I resigned yesterday.

I got dressed then went downstairs for breakfast. I see that Okaa-san and Otou-san are back and again, the awkwardness from the family occurred.

"Mikan!" Mom shouted over, waving. I smiled, seeing Youichi behind me, yawning.

"Morning, sis!" He greeted. I greeted back of course.

I went over to the table then sat at the nearest possible chair beside Mom. I ate quietly, not uttering a single word which was unusual for them.

"Dear," Mom asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her then smiled.

"Yes?" I asked, chewing my food carefully then swallowed it.

Youichi and Dad went close too, to see what the problem is. "Is there anything wrong? Anything happened?" She asked.

I shook my head in disagreement. "Nothing in particular."

She nodded then smiled at me. "We have great news regarding the business,"

I looked up at her as I finished my breakfast. The good news must probably be new equipment as usual but I didn't want to make her down with my words. "What is it?" I checked.

Her smile turned into a grin. Dad smiled too, softly as he continued on reading the newspaper. "Black Cat and Sakura are now good friends!" Mom declared.

My eyes widened when I heard footsteps and sensed an awfully familiar aura. The door opened and I turned my head to see who it was. _I don't want to see him yet._

"Kaoru!" Okaa-san stood up and ran towards her best friend for a hug. They faced us, grinning. I sighed in relief. But maybe Kaoru-san knows that I've been working for Natsume these past few days until now. If so, then I'll be in big trouble.

Okaa-san walked back to her seat as Kaoru-san sat beside me, smiling. "My gosh! Mikan sure is grown-up now!" I choked on my coffee. Nobody knows about me – but why?

I faced Mom, shocked. "She knows?"

"Yes," Mom started. "But don't worry she didn't tell anyone. Not even her family knows when _we _know that you've been working for Natsume as a bodyguard and why is that Mikan?"

_Damn it. Busted._

I looked down, my eye twitched as every word she said passed her mouth. I looked at Kaoru-san, smiling. "Oh don't worry! I heard she was forced to do so and nobody listened to her explanation."

_Saved. _

Youichi blinked then looked at Kaoru-san. "Ne Kaoru-san, I heard that Natsume-nii got dumped by someone? Is that true?"

My eyes widened again. I hope Youichi doesn't know that I dumped him for goodness sake! I was already in trouble for being Natsume's bodyguard.

"Yeah, You-chan! I heard it too. Natsume didn't go home yesterday and when he got home this morning, he had the smell of alcohol. I suppose he truly loved this girl and planned to make her his girlfriend but got dumped eventually. I guess the girl knew Natsume was a playboy so she didn't want to get hurt in the end so she dumped him. I wonder who she is though. I suppose she has a reason for dumping him." Kaoru-san pondered while my heart thumped faster than a galloping horse. I just have to call him later.

Mom stared in shock, so did dad and Youichi. I looked down, trying to hide my face. "This is why I planned an arranged marriage for him and Luna." Kaoru-san started again.

Youichi choked on his drink, trying to hold his laughter. I smiled, trying my best to hold mine. "What? Why?" I asked without releasing a trace of laughter.

"Ne, Mikan-chan," Kaoru-san inched closer. "Are you against them being married? Because you sound like you do. Do you have any special feelings for my son? If you are I'll gladly cancel the marriage and make you his fiancée instead of her."

My mouth gaped open and I immediately closed it. "Ne, Kaoru-san, I asked because I have sympathy for Natsume. You know that Natsume hates Luna very much, do you?"

"Yeah, Kaoru. I agree with my daughter. And Mikan marrying Natsume is not bad of an idea either,"Dad said with a grin stretched like a joker. I looked at dad with an evil glare, sending a telepathy message. _Don't you dare dad!_

"Well, I guess. I mean, in these past few days, I observed that Luna is the closest girl to him besides Aoi. But I only had 3 candidates for him to marry. It's either Luna, Mikan-chan or Hotaru-chan; but Hotaru-chan is already Ruka's fiancée so that makes it two."

"But still, Natsume doesn't know Mikan as Mikan Yukihara, he knows her as Mikan Sakura, the commoner." Dad explained, sighing. Getting out of this outrage, I stood up then excused myself to go to my room.

When I got to my room, I laughed myself to the max. Well, my room is sound proof so what the heck.

I grabbed my phone then dialed Natsume's number. It started to ring and my eyes widened, my laughter stopped and I almost dropped my phone.

"_Moshi, Moshi."_ He answered through the phone with his normal voice.

"Ne, Natsume. Did you really take it hard? What I said yesterday? I heard you just went home."

"_None of your business, polka."_

"It is my business. I'm the one who caused it."

"…"

"Sorry,"

"_For what exactly, polka?"_

"For hurting you. I didn't mean to hurt you that much that you drank yourself out of it. What shall I do to make it up to you? Please, don't do that again. We're all worried about you."

"_Tch."_

"What?"

"_Answer my questions. Tell the truth, polka. I want to know why."_

"Go ahead." I braced myself for what he was going to ask.

"_What were you doing with Youichi Hijiri at the mall? Why did you suddenly became his employee?"_

"I told you he's my brother."

"_What do you mean by 'I'm not what you think I am'?"_

"…"

"Get all this. I'm not repeating it again."

"…"

"I'm not a commoner. I'm filthy rich. I studied at Gakuen Alice. I'm a heir to the most successful company. I'm…" I paused.

"_I'm what?"_

I took a deep breath then said it out loud. "I'm Yuka and Izumi Yukihara's daughter. I'm the mysterious daughter that everyone's been talking about."

_**Beep, beep, beep.**_

The phone went blank. I knew he would hate me when I told the truth. But I guess he still doesn't believe me.

Just then my phone vibrated and I immediately saw who it was.

_Natsume._

A message from him. I opened it as quickly as possible.

_Meet me at the same amusement park we went to. At the entrance in an hour._

_-Natsume_

After reading, I went to take a bath and got dressed again. It took me 30 minutes to do so. And when I rushed downstairs they were all still talking.

"Going somewhere?" They all asked in unison.

"Errands," I replied, smiling. They all nodded and continued on with their subject.

I ran off and entered a limousine that was parked outside the house. I immediately ordered the chauffer to charge for the amusement park.

**Several orders later…**

I sweat dropped. I was 15 minutes too early. What was I excited about anyway?

I walked around, catching the stares of the people. "Isn't she the girl who modeled with Natsume and Tsubasa?" I heard them all say.

I looked at them with curious eyes. But then again, I bumped into someone. As hurriedly as I could, I stood up and picked up my wallet which fell on the ground. I looked at the man who was wearing an unusual get-up.

"Why do you keep bumping into me?" Natsume said, fixing his get-up. I looked up then dusted my dress.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" We walked side-by-side to the ticket booth. He didn't reply to my question though.

When we entered the amusement park, he dragged me to a vacant bench near the same Sakura Tree. "You still don't believe me do you?" I asked again. He looked at me in silence then shook his head.

I smiled softly then thought about the things earlier. _"This is why I planned an arranged marriage for him and Luna,"_

I laughed, catching his attention. "What's so funny?"

"You're getting married to Luna," I stopped when I had that feeling again. He frowned then looked at me deep in the eyes.

"Who told you that?" He asked with a rough voice. I twitched a bit then replied to his question.

"Your mother told me," I answered clearly. He sighed in frustration. I giggled then looked at him.

"Someone kill me," He joked, resting his head on his hands.

"Ne, Natsume,"

"What?"

"Since I have hatred for Luna too, I can help you get rid of her."

"Yeah, _sure._ How would you do that exactly?"

"I could always kill her," I answered. It wasn't a joke. I don't care if I go to jail for murder – nobody would find her corpse anyway if I burned it to crisps.

He stared at me, shock evident in his eyes. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me slightly. "Are you insane?"

"Yes. Considering the fact that I'm helping you, and then yes." I answered again.

He looked at me intently then sighed, releasing his grip on my shoulders. "You're hopeless."

"Yep. I know that."

"Whatever."

"…"

It was really getting awkward and cold. I caught him staring at me several times and he caught me too which results to blushing with awkwardness; especially after we had lunch in the food court.

Natsume and I were sitting face-to-face in a two person table in a restaurant somewhere in the food court eating our food, minding our own business. There was a program today and the lights were dimmed to minimum so only the candles at each table were the source of light. The restaurant was themed to romance I think – really bad timing and it was the only restaurant with less people too so we chose this without thinking because of our hunger.

"Alright! There goes another successful confession!" The emcee stated. Everybody around us clapped and continued on watching the program.

I looked at Natsume's face. He had his eyes closed, annoyed by the fact that we chose this restaurant. Yes, this was really uncomfortable for both us but at lest the food was good.

"And now! It's time for the second out of third events for the day! The slow dance! Come out everybody to the dance floor! Those who don't participate will face even worse consequences! You'll have to kiss in front of everybody! Now, dance if you don't want to face it." The emcee declared with an evil smirk. The couples around us immediately stood up and went to dance with their partners. One even proposed on the way.

"_You'll have to kiss in front of everybody!" _ That sentence kept on ringing and echoing on my mind. My eyes widened and I stood up, pulling Natsume's hand so we could leave – but failed miserably.

"Table number 49! Sorry but the doors are locked from the outside, nobody can escape." The emcee said with a wink. I shivered.

_Stupid evil emcee. Stupid restaurant._

Natsume stood up then kneeled in front of me. The spotlight turned on us and I blushed red as Natsume held out his hand for a formal dance.

"May I have this dance?" He asked softly.

_That voice. It's the first time I heard him use it._

People around us whistled and 'Oohed' in awe. I blushed more deeply then took his hand to dance.

Next thing I know, we were dancing like a true couple in the middle of the dance floor. He swayed me, turned me and spun me like I was on top of the world – the spotlights still on us. I smiled but when I looked at him, he was hiding his eyes under the shadows of his bangs. I frowned and hid mine too.

My heart skipped a beat every step he took. But making a life-decision, I abruptly stopped dancing.

"I guess it's over," He smiled a little and walked back slowly to the table. My eyes widened and tears started to form on my eyes.

"Chotto matte kudasai, Natsume!" I shouted over to him. He stopped walking but didn't bother to look back.

"Suki da yo!" Tears started to roll down on my face as I dropped to my knees.

**-THE END-**

**OF CHAPTER 8.**

**TEEHEE!

* * *

**

**LOL xD I'm hyper when I wrote this. I was planning on making Mikan to mess up her original lines to make people laugh a bit and get rid of the drama. :D I watched too many videos of nigahiga today xD**

**I'll be updating next, next week because again, we have quarterly exams. Ne minna, do you want to make it longer or shorter? The story I mean. Because the ball is only a day away and I make two chapters a day so maybe we have only 4 more chapters left? Or 5? I don't know. **

**Well anyway, I hope you didn't take the "-THE END-" the wrong way. Okay! I'll probably finish the next chapter and put it up next, next week after I get home. Or maybe earlier if I get the chance to use the computer. Anyway, Ja! **


	10. Recalling Memories

**Chapter 9: Recalling Memories

* * *

**

"Fool," Natsume said, letting out a small evil laugh.

I stared at him, confused. I tilted my head a bit as I watched him turn and face me slowly. "W-What?"

He walked towards me slowly, his hands in his pocket. He had the same face he had before – his bangs hiding his crimson red eyes – but he had a small smile that made my mouth hang open.

He patted my head gently then kneeled in front of me. I looked away, avoiding his gaze but that made it worst since everybody was staring at us but anyway, it's worse than making eye contact with him after what I've said.

But suddenly my world turned and my thoughts were taken away by the feeling of strong, hard muscular chest in my face. I blinked then looked up at his face. He was smiling. And that particular moment made me hug him back and smile. I sniffed then looked at him when he released me.

"Baka," I chuckled as he assisted me in standing up. I smiled at him while he stood proudly and successful. Everybody was awed by our doing. Some were even crying. Those over-emotional creeps. Tsk.

Just then, a girl screamed and I saw Natsume's face change into a frown. He took my hand then hid me protectively behind him.

"Don't," I protested as his frown got deeper. He was planning something, and bad. I just know it when I saw Persona and Luna walking side-by-side, Black Cat's guards walking behind them. They approached us and were now standing in front of us.

Natsume stepped back as I did. I frowned in disappointment. "Do you want me to call the police?"

"No use," He replied, holding my hand tighter. "The police will deny your request to arrest them."

_Not if I called the Yukihara's private police._

I moved out of his protection and stood beside him. I would've made a call right now but there was no time. We were stepping back directly into a brick wall.

He stared at me confused. "I'll help you share the pain but if they do take you away, I'll see you again so don't worry. And by that time, I'll definitely prove that I'm worthy of being yours,"

He nodded, grinned then tsked. I smiled but made it disappear quickly as Luna approached us. And when she saw that Natsume was holding my hand, she took action.

"Guards, take Natsume away." She commanded. I panicked then kicked Luna in her stomach to make a run for it and to add for the pain, I was wearing high-heels. Though I failed – again.

They grabbed hold of Natsume's body and pulled him away. With all the strength I could produce, I didn't let go of his hand. But by doing that, Luna commanded the other guards to grab hold of me also. Then so, with them grabbing my feet, my other hand and my waist, it was useless to use my new move on them. One guard pulled and separated our hands completely.

"Let go!" I screamed out of my lungs. I struggled to get free but stopped when Persona himself walked towards me.

**SLAP!**

"How dare you filthy commoner have a relationship with my son when he's engaged!" Persona shouted to me, raging with desire to torture me right now.

"So what? Everybody has freedom to choose who they love." I spat at him. His face turned red from anger and pulled Luna to stand beside him.

"This," He pointed a finger at Luna. " – girl is the heir of the most successful company."

I raised a brow. "So?"

"If you don't follow her orders you'll get expelled from this world,"

"Is there even such a thing? If so, where should I go? Mars?"

"W-whatever!" He groaned in irritation. He couldn't even make up words to shoot right at me. Idiot. What kind of businessman is he?

"If you don't want to go to a lower status that you already have, don't ever show your face or have contact with my son again." Were the last words he said before they all walked out.

The guards behind me still didn't release me from their grasps. And all I could do was watch as they dragged Natsume away. I watched as he struggled to get free but failed. His eyes were wide as they stared into mine.

"Don't worry," I said as he moved out of my view. The guards released me and I kicked one in the butt as they moved away.

Without thinking, I grabbed my phone then called a chauffer, eager to go home and plot my revenge on them. I rubbed the sore spot on my cheeks then ran outside the amusement park. I quickly went in the car and waited for it to arrive home.

**Time skip… in front of the door.**

I went in, to be greeted by Kaoru-san. I stared at her wide-eyed. She was still here?

"Mou, Mikan-chan! I thought you were harmed by my husband! Why didn't you tell me that you were dating my son?" She said, dragging me to the living room where my family sat drinking tea.

_What?_

_"_How'd you know, Kaoru-san? A-and we're not d-dating!" It was a bit weird to say that in front of his mother while blushing a hundred shades of red.

I sat down in couch beside Youichi then took a deep breath. Youichi looked at me confusedly.

He frowned, his eyes giving a sign of fury. I see he noticed the mark on my cheek.

"Ne, nee-chan. Who slapped you?" Youichi stood up and cracked his fists making everyone shiver.

"Calm down!" I pulled him down to his seat then sighed in relief. Mom, Dad and Kaoru-san stared wide-eyed. Mom moved to sit beside me, dad pulled a chair in front of me then sat and Kaoru-san did the same.

"What?" They all shouted questioningly.

_What a family…_

"Who –" Dad started.

"Did –" Mom continued.

"This –" Kaoru-san pointed at the red mark on my cheeks.

" - To you!" Youichi finished. I shrugged as their faces went closer to mine.

"Persona did," I answered as their eyes became wider. Kaoru-san grabbed a nearby chair then carried it easily in her hands.

"His hands shall be cut off with his attitude!" She said, grabbing her car keys and marching towards the door – the chair in her hands.

"Uhh," Youichi interrupted. "Why a chair?"

"Oh," She went back to her usual state. She blinked. "I don't know,"

We all fell down anime-style and returned to our usual state immediately.

"Oh don't worry! I'll get my revenge on him soon. On the ball to be exact. So all of you don't have to worry," I assured them as the all nodded respectfully.

I left after a few minutes of comforting, heading to my room sighing. Why does it seem that something bad happens every single day? It gets on my nerves sometimes.

I turned on my laptop then went looking for someone to chat. Natsume's been off since forever. I only saw him a few times since I came to Japan.

"Shouda Sumire requested to view your webcam. Would you like to accept or cancel?" The computer declared and asked. I tilted my head for a bit.

"Why would permy want to chat?" I asked to no one as I clicked the accept button. Suddenly, a window popped up and viewed Sumire, Koko, Iinchou and Misaki-senpai pushing each other, trying to get their selves into my view.

"Mou, stop it already! I haven't seen you in almost a week and yet you're like this!" I pouted, over then eventually smiled as I saw their shocked faces.

"_I told you she was on view already!"_ Sumire stuck her tongue out at the three. Misaki-senpai rolled her eyes then waved her hand in front of the camera, blocking the view.

"_Hey! Move you hands of the camera senpai!"_ Koko pushed her again, making Misaki-senpai pound him in the head.

Koko dropped to the ground, moving out of view_. "Itai!"_

"Oh come on!" I declared as they all stopped and sat quietly. "Much better," I grinned then laughed.

"_So what happened when you were there Sakura-san? Imai-san didn't send us any information she promise so we came to ask you,_" Yuu said. I chuckled. I'm guessing they paid Hotaru a large price and didn't get anything.

"A lot actually," I thought about the things, recalling it.

"First thing is I became a bodyguard." I started. They all stared wide-eyed and mouth wide-open.

"_What happened?_" Sumire jumped up and down from excitement, her hands clapping in the process.

I rolled my eyes – trying my best not to remember. "Don't want to remember."

"_Oh fine_!" They all said in unison. I laughed. My typical friends from France.

"Anyway, why are you guys still awake?" I asked. It was like 5 in the afternoon and it was 1 in the morning there.

"_Well, Sumire here wanted to see you. Well, not like we don't want to but we'll see you in Monday's ball anyway. By the way, we're leaving tomorrow morning for Japan. Isn't that awesome? And we still haven't slept yet!_" Yuu started to talk. My eyes widened and I laughed.

"T-That has g-got to be t-the l-longest spe-speech I've ever heard from Yuu!" I said while laughing. I wiped away the forming tears and held back my laughter. Well, they were staring weirdly at me.

"Sorry," I apologized looking down. They giggled.

Misaki-senpai yawned and looked at me with tired eyes. "_Well, I guess were off to sleep, Mimi._"

I smiled, remembering that old nickname they used to call me. They all agreed with Misaki-senpai and bid good-bye. You know, sometimes friends are like my hair. They stick through with me with everything I do. Always butting in my business without my permission. Well, at least I have friends like them.

Why did I even compare them with my hair?

After using my facebook account which was filled with hundreds of friend requests from persons I don't know, without knowing it, it was already 8 in the evening. And to think that nobody even dared to call me for dinner.

I sighed, turning off my laptop. I walked lazily to bed, desperately waiting for Monday.

I rolled over, hugging my over-stuffed pillow and thought about some things.

_What if the ball wasn't moved and it stayed the same. What if I didn't tell mom that I hated Japan so much. _

Without knowing, I fell into a deep sleep.

**TIME SKIP**

**1 AM – SUNDAY**

I rolled to another position, trying to get my ears covered – but the ticking just won't stop. There was too much noise. I didn't know whether it was coming from the outside or inside nor do I care about it.

Yes, I fell asleep but the noise just woke me up a minute ago.

Annoyed, I shot up and looked around to see nothing but the clock ticking. But I already confirmed that it wasn't the clock.

I stood up, alarmed but still sleepy. I didn't have full concentration and focus on this but I can sense something I know it.

I rolled my eyes then sat on my desk chair. "Just come out already, Luna." I said.

She went out of the darkness, wearing a brunette wig and brown contacts. My eyes widened.

"Am I dreaming or is that me or Luna?" I asked to her. She had a grin like joker's – creepy but simple. She laughed sarcastically then.

She took off the wig, revealing her blonde hair. "Nice that you recognized me."

"Well, duh." I slapped my cheeks and bit my lips, trying to force myself not to sleep.

"Hmph," She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I need to have a conversation with you, bitch."

"Speak for yourself. You're the bitch here. But before you say anything else, just get to the point. I'm tired because of what you did."

"Anyway, I'm not dumb or dense like your boyfriend and I know that you're a Yukihara so I'm just getting to point."

"Like I said, now spit it out already. Are you going to kill me? And he is not my boyfriend… yet."

"Well, not you exactly. You do know that my father is the leader of the best assassin group here in Japan do you?"

"No, why should I know that. I'm not a stalker or something." I spat at her then smiled sheepishly.

Her face turned red from that simple thing. "Just cut the interruptions already, you fucking bitch!"

"Alright, Alright! That's why I told you to get straight to the point,"

"You know that ball tomorrow right?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"My father asked me to kill your father,"

"What about it?"

"God! You're so annoying! I'm killing him unless you and I switch places when your father introduces you at the ball to everyone. You do know when I put on the wig, I look exactly like you right?"

"Yeah, except you had major plastic surgeries and I didn't,"

"How dare you!" She shouted and tried to slap me, but failed.

"Anyway, you have two choices. Have me be Mikan Sakura Yukihara and you become Luna Koizumi at the ball – no! I mean for the rest of your life or have your father killed and you get the throne to Sakura Corporations. What do you say, Yukihara? Yes or no? You have till afternoon to decide. I'll call you by then. And don't bother turning off your phone, it's useless. Bye," Luna rolled her eyes, and jumped off the open window with the wig in her hands.

I yawned, not having any serious expression or something. "What a bother to my plans," I said while yawning. I slumped off to bed then hugged the pillow once more.

"That's too easy. Good thing that this room has a daily recorder." Was the least thing I mumbled before I slept once again.

**Morning. 8 AM**

I grabbed my phone, making a phone call to the Yukihara's private police.

I just woke up two hours ago, ate breakfast, and took a bath and nothing special. I didn't panic about what Luna said to me during that time. I just have to prepare, that's all.

"Moshi, moshi," I greeted as someone picked up the phone. It was the General, as usual. He always answers the phone when I'm the one calling. We were god friends back at that time.

"General, I have a few requests to ask of you and your army." I started. I walked over to the snack bar and took a bar of chocolate with me.

"Ah, Mikan-chan! Anything for you, my student. What may that request be?"

"I need about 5 of the best students you got there to come to the ball with me. Is that okay? Oh and I need them dressed in casual. I'm taking them shopping," I asked taking a bite from the chocolate bar. I looked around to check if anyone was there and found none.

General Kaito chuckled with his deep voice. "No problem, Mikan-chan! Oh and about those boys, their awfully young – about your age so take care of them. Have them do whatever you want. I'll make them come over there in thirty minutes. Alright?"

I giggled then took another bite. I swear I'm gonna be fat and someone will be awfully mad if I got fat. "Alrighty then! Thanks so much General!"

I ended the phone call with a laugh. I frowned then went to my room to change my clothes.

I changed them to a black mini skirt that ended 3 inches above the knees. My top was a simple black and white hoodie with sleeves that reached my elbows and it fitted me perfectly. My shoes –well a pair of simple white flip flops. As for accessories, a black newsboy cap, a stylish side bag and a bracelet that Mom gave to me. My hair was tied to a high ponytail, the end of my hair ending with slight curves as it bounced up in down. And that took me 15 minutes to change.

As I went down the stairs, some maids greeted and the doorbell rang. Akira, the head butler immediately took action to open it but I interrupted him on the process.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." I said gently. I ran towards the gates and saw General Kaito himself standing behind the gates, smiling.

"Ah! Kaito-san!" I grinned, saying his name without formalities.

"Morning, Mikan-chan or should I say, Mi-chii," He grinned then laughed a bit.

"Mou, I'm not a child anymore!" I pouted, well like a child. He used that name when I was still in training and he was my teacher and that was when I was still a five year-old.

"Anyway, here's what you requested. Top five best students of Kaito Shimizu himself!" He said proudly and sarcastically as he opened the door of a limousine. I rolled my eyes then looked at who'll step out.

"Top five," He declared with a look. I giggled and watched as a young red haired boy stepped out of the car and stood beside general.

"Top five, Yamazaki Shiro." I announced, grinning. I knew all of them. Well, I sneaked into my father's office once and found the list of the top five – also known as Team A.

General looked at me stunned, so did the boy. "Eh?" General said, confused.

"Don't worry, I know them. I already did. By the way General, thanks." I smiled at him as he nodded then sighed.

"Oh well," He gave up, his excitement vanishing. "Ok, step out boys. She already knows who you are and let's see if she remembers," He challenged. Shiro rolled his yes, annoyed.

A green haired Judo prodigy stepped out. Easy. "Okimura Shuji,"

Followed by a blonde one. "Chris Anderson,"

Next, a brown haired guy. "Izanagi Kei,"

Then a yellow haired guy came out in a tuxedo. What the hell I said casual not formal. "Kawasaki Ryo,"

Finally, the top one. Well actually at the time I snuck into father's office to get something, I didn't actually saw the last page of the paper so I don't know this one.

"Wait!" I interrupted, whispering something to General.

"What?" General asked, turning to me.

"I don't know what this guy's name is." I whispered to him, blushing a bit.

General laughed then faced me. "Don't worry. You'll recognize him. You've known each other for 3 years already and you were so young at that time."

I pondered. The only person who would fit with that description would most probably be –

I immediately turned my gaze to the car. A black haired boy stepped out, my eyes widened and I felt tears building up. I took in a deep breath as the wind passed by.

"Yamamoto Shin," I said, his cold black eyes staring into mine.

**Do you want Shin to be Natsume's rival?**

**Is the question for this chapter! Anyway, I gotta go! I'm still in the middle of exams. LOL I'm not even studying. Ja ne!**


	11. Extra Chapter: Yamamoto Shin

**A lot of people asked me: "Who is this Yamamoto Shin?" so in the past I thought about this before uploading Chapter 9. Before Uploading Chapter 9 I thought about the things that may happen in the future. So I thought you guys would ask who he is and I created this one. Don't worry this isn't just a filler. It's part of the story. PS: The note below was typed by my cousin. She likes to do that. LOL xD**

* * *

**Extra Chapter: Yamamoto Shin**

**NOTE: The story about to be told here is the story of how Mikan Sakura Angelia Yukihara and Shin Yamamoto met. A lot of details are about to be explained. To my dear readers, It is up to you whether you shall skip this chapter or not but be warned. Some things in the future chapters are not in your knowledge if you decide to skip this chapter.**

**France – January 199X**

My name is Mikan Sakura Angelia Yukihara, daughter of the famous Yuka Yukihara and Izumi Yukihara. I was shy, a nerd and nobody accepted me for who I am. I was five years old and even though I am the daughter of two famous people, nobody knows about me. I don't know why but it's just the way it is.

Everyday, I don't ride a limousine on the way to school unlike my parents who ride it all the time – I just walk. I wear simple clothes like a simple person and eat simple food. In fact, in the eyes of those Gakuen Alice kindergarten students, also known as my classmates, treat me as a commoner. They don't talk to me nor have any business with me. I don't care though.

I walked home, under the protection of an umbrella from the strong rain. Nobody was there beside me, it was just me – no body guards, butlers no nothing. But I wish I had at least someone to walk by me.

Under the noisy sound of the rain, someone sneezed. I looked around and spotted someone under a tree, soaking wet while holding a cup filled with coins. He was a boy, about my age or older I think. He had black hair that shone as the light coming from the street lamps touched his hair. He had black eyes, beautiful as the night sky. But there was something wrong.

I walked over to him, removing my rain coat in the process. I approached him with a gentle smile.

When I got close enough, I sat down to view his face. I wrapped his body with the rain coat and put his body under the umbrella.

"W-w-hat are you d-d-oing?" He stuttered. He was shivering and it was definitely obvious that he was cold. Under those torn and dirty clothes, who wouldn't.

I sat down on the wet ground. I don't care about my clothes. Its better getting my clothes wet than letting this boy die in the rain. "Helping you,"

"W-why?" He asked, looking up. I was awed by his mesmerizing eyes and blushed lightly. I looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Because, it's cold and you're shivering, you might die." I answered thoughtfully. He looked down, droplets of water falling down from his hair. But it wasn't where that kind of liquid came from. It was produced by his sadness. Tears to be exact.

His voice faltered as he spoke. "Who cares if I die! It's better if I die now. I have no one who cares about me anyway. You're just doing this because you're looking down on me!"

I frowned then grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him, gently. "I care! I care because I believe everyone has to at least accomplish their life time wish before dying! Every person deserves happiness!"

His eyes widened as more tears started flowing from his eyes. I released his shoulders then stood up, making a snap decision.

"Let me ask you one thing before I leave," I looked at his face. The thunder echoed as it shot through the skies.

I hid my eyes with my bangs, grinning as I asked him. "Are you willing to live for the sake of your happiness?"

He looked at me, his eyes saddened. "Yes," He answered with a small smile that made my world turn upside down.

I smiled happily, taking out a piece of bread from earlier and gave it to him. "Here,"

"Stand up," I commanded as he followed. I was still smiling, happy to have made my first friend of my age.

I stared at his eyes then grabbed two of his hands to hold them; the cold feeling in his hands disappeared and got replaced by a warm sensation.

"What?" He asked, the stuttering from earlier coming to a stop.

I walked, not answering the question the first time he asked. He followed me though, till I reached the house without another word. He was an obedient boy, responsible and smart. I knew it from his face from the start.

When we reached the main mansion here in France, his face became confused and I let go of his hand.

"Is this your house?" He asked, observing the mansion.

"Yep," I answered, still grinning. Sometimes I wonder why my cheek doesn't hurt from smiling too much. I mean I don't smile at school at all but at home, you wouldn't believe me.

He shrugged then faced me. "What are we doing here then?"

I took a deep breath then declared it official. "From now on, you're living here."

"WHAT?" He shouted, laughter coming out of his mouth.

After that, my parents were surprised by the action I took and Dad was impressed so they both agreed on letting him stay here. They let him spend the night together with me too - in my room.

"Ne," I raised a brow, facing him as I rolled myself to another position in the huge gigantic bed.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes widening when he opened them. My nose was touching his, what's wrong about that?

"I don't know your name yet," I shook my head. I was curious about it earlier too but forgot to ask since he was taking a bath.

"It's Shin. Yamamoto Shin." He said with a smile.

I smiled too. "It's Mikan. Mikan Yukihara."

The next day, Shin promised that he would protect me no matter what happens and so he did. He kept his promise in school, at home, in the streets – everywhere. He never broke it. This was his payment and he was stubborn to not do it.

The following month, Shin joined me in Self-defense lessons with General Kaito. At first he was hesitant to try and hit me but he got used to it as time passed.

Eventually a year passed and Shin was still the same. He became my best friend and we played all the time. Sometimes, we would cause trouble that'll get us scolded but he still kept his promise. He even comforted me when Misa, my pet tiger died of giving birth to a new baby tiger named Nika. It was all tears back then.

Shin stood beside me, holding me and trying his best to comfort me.

"Sa-chii!" I mourned on to her grave while holding Nika in my hands. I was crying for two hours already and the feeling was just non-stop.

Shin wrapped his arms around me and let my head rest on his shoulders. My tears soaking up his new red shirt.

"Shh," He said with a gentle voice. "Don't cry, I'm here and there's Nika who'll be the new Misa. Misa will be sad too if she saw you crying right now. Don't worry, I'm sure she's watching us from heaven."

I grabbed hold of Shin's shirt in my hand and held it tightly, my face buried in his chest.

"Please," I started pleading. "Don't leave my side like Misa did,"

"If you wish so, then I'll promise that," Shin smiled, rubbing my back.

I looked up, sniffing. "Promise?"

He grinned and the tears stopped flowing from my eyes. "Promise," He grinned.

Thus another promise was made.

Because of Shin, my school performance increased and I made new friends. But at school, I always get bullied but Shin was there to protect me.

The next year, Shin got better and better as two years passed. He became more handsome and his smile got more beautiful everyday. When I spoke to Mom about this, she would always say that I was in love with him but I quickly rejected the guess.

But I guess Mom was right. Eventually, he became my first love and stole the first non-related kiss from my cheeks as he confessed to me on my birthday. I accepted his confession and eventually became the happiest girl I could be in the past years I've lived in this planet.

On his birthday, I tried to give him his own credit card to handle but Mother rejected the idea saying that the he was still too young and it was a bad idea of a gift. So, in the end, I ended up giving him a matching silver necklace.

The following year, my Dad decided to leave France because of some business trouble overseas. Noticing Shin, he decided to let him join the Yukihara's Private Police and eventually become the head of the Yukihara Private Police(YPP) someday if something bad might happen to General.

When I heard about the conversation, I found out that Shin has to leave. My parents had a fight about the matter of my happiness so I interrupted and decided for myself. I couldn't do anything since they were about to strangle each other. My mom was already crying back then.

"Since it has become his lifetime wish to become someone worthy of protecting me, then I guess it's better if you send him away to train privately since I myself don't need anymore training. So please, stop the fight." I said in the urge to cry. If only I hadn't said that. But they were fighting for the sake of my happiness.

I told him about the conversation and about the thing that he has to train somewhere far away. At first, he looked awfully upset denying the request but eventually accepting it since it was part of his promise to protect me at all costs.

We threw a farewell party for him. I did the best I can since I wasn't going to see him for a while. We promised to each other that we would send letters to each other during his time over seas.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise." He hugged me, tightly like there was no tomorrow. He gave me a quick peck on the cheeks, a small smile and then went in the limousine, off to the airport.

When he left, he kept his previous promise. We sent letters every time. He told me about his newly made friends. The strictness of the trainers and about the food too. He wrote to me about anything.

Eventually, after 2 years, the letters stopped coming and surprisingly Dad went home from Japan.

He had a sad look written all over his face and I approached to ask what it was about.

"Dad, is there something wrong?" I asked him, rubbing his back gently. He rested his head in his palms then faced me, taking a deep breath.

"Mikan," He started. "Shin hasn't sent you a single letter since last month hasn't he?"

I nodded, a bit saddened about the fact. "Yes,"

"Do you want to know why?" My eyes-widened and I nodded without thinking.

He took another deep breath then took out something from his case. A hat. Shin's favorite hat with the necklace I gave him for his birthday.

I became curious and hurt. "Dad, why do you have Shin's hat? A-and that necklace I gave him. W-why?"

"Mikan, he died. Someone killed him as he was on a mission. I'm sorry," Dad handed me the hat and the necklace and left.

After a few minutes of processing the words on my mind, I burst into tears.

For months, I was a wreck. My school performance got lower and I always got into trouble. But that day when Mom talked to me, I realized what I was doing. What I was doing was wrong.

In the backyard, beside Misa's grave, I dug up a deep hole and buried all of my memories of Shin – preparing to erase him from my mind. And so I did. I moved on. I forgot about him and nobody in the house dared to mention his name when I'm around.

Sooner, I found new friends like him here in Gakuen Alice. And that was where Hotaru and the others came in. They stuck through me till the end; up until now. I became more out going without his help resulting to being the most popular in school. I changed.

Now at present time, standing there before my eyes was Yamamoto Shin. He was supposed to be _dead._

* * *

**And the first EXTRA CHAPTER finally came out. xD Chapter 10 will be out next week, BTW it's my birthday this Saturday! HOORAH! :D **

**But you guys already gave me the joy you can give - by reviewing, reading and supporting me in my stories. And that's the best kind of present that every author should have. That is MY opinion. LOL**

**I like using smiles: :D :) :( :/ :o :3**

**ITS A RANDOM FACT :)**


	12. The Reason

**Chapter 10: The Reason

* * *

**

Something hit my heart, something sharp and pointed that the pain brought me to the urge of crying.

"Yamamoto Shin," I said through my clenched teeth. I hid my eyes at the shadows of my bangs, trying to hide the expression I had.

A single tear successfully build up and rolled down my cheeks; dropping to the floor in less than a millisecond. I marched up to him, receiving curious stares from the others.

_SLAP!_

"You were supposed to be dead," I said through a whisper loud enough that he was the only one who could hear it clearly. "Everyone lied to me. Including you," Tears started to fall uncontrollably.

"For twelve years, Shin. You broke every promise you made yourself." I looked down and clenched my fist.

Sniffing, I felt his palm touch my head. "No, I didn't." He clarified. "I thought I promised that I'll be back,"

My eyes widened, he was right. "I never thought that I'll get this greeting. I cried that night when your father told me to cut off all communications I'm having with you at that time; and the only way to do that was for me to pretend that I died. I was against it and I thought you would understand – but you didn't sadly."

He let out a sigh of relief knowing that I relaxed a little. "But I knew that you wouldn't understand. I knew you'd cry and become a disaster yourself but I didn't give up. I trained so hard so that I could see you but when I finished my training, General told me that I had to finish my schooling before I do so. So I did my best. My grades were always at the top, I was popular but that didn't take my mind off of you for one bit. And now, I graduated a few weeks ago and your father approved of letting me see you the year after this year but I got surprised when I overheard General talking to the others that you called."

"I wasn't actually his best student. I'm not one of his students anymore anyway. Apparently, the current leader of Team-A was on a mission so he called me and surprised me that I could go see you by the next day. But it turns out the leader: Ryo came back earlier than expected. And here I am standing in front of you trying to say sorry." He finished.

I stopped crying by the middle but there were still stains of dried tears all over my cheeks. I looked up at his face; he had a mix of emotions written all over, but mostly was hurt.

"It's true Mikan-chan," I turned to face general who had a soft smile on his face.

Did I really hurt him that bad?

I smiled inside then hid my eyes under my bangs again. I was positive he saw this and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, my eyes softening. "I missed you so much,"

"I know," He said, grinning in victory. "So that's why there are six of us,"

"Don't read my mind." I grinned.

**Natsume's POV**

"You are a huge disgrace to this family!" Persona shouted, some of his saliva flying towards me.

He was stomping back and forth non-stop ever since I woke up this morning. His brows were frowning deep all day, frustrated. "Going out with that commoner girl!" He pointed out.

I sighed, taking a glance at Koizumi who was clearly annoyed by the fact Persona was shouting.

"I have the right to choose who I love," I started. "And do you really think that Koizumi is the mysterious daughter that everyone's been talking about? What nonsense have you been hearing from the others?"

"That nonsense has already been proved you imbecile! And I am the head of this house and your father. You have no right to talk to me like that!"

"You know, I don't mind if you kick me out of this family now,"

"Are you mental? I have no plans of letting your failed sister take over my position and watch this company go bankrupt!"

I twitched, a nerve popping out of my head. I grabbed a pillow and threw it straight to his face. "Don't mess with my sister you damned old man! If that's the case then I'll watch this company fall,"

"Why you –!" My upcoming lecture was cut off.

The huge double-doors slammed open, mother stepping inside the room with frustration. "How could you Persona?" She shouted, marching up to him and punching him by the face.

"Have you had no respect for a woman? How could you slap her like that?" This was a rare sight to see. Go mother.

I cheered in my thought as the fight got further, Okaa-san taking the lead.

**Mikan's POV**

**TIME SKIP**

**11:00 AM – Food Court**

"You knew each other since you were five? Awesome!" Chris grinned sheepishly, taking a sip of his soda. Me and Shin grinned at his tone of voice. I was glad to hear that their attitudes didn't change from General's training.

"Yeah and let's quit this topic already. We've been at it for hours," Shin groaned, rolling his eyes. I smiled then relaxed.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Shiro asked, twiddling his thumbs out of boredom. "It's why you called general after all,"

"A ball," I answered swiftly, shrugging. I just hope they don't get this wrong.

"What about it?" Shuji groaned. I say that he hates these kinds of formal gatherings. You can judge by his expression: Simply annoyed.

I looked at my watch. "In exactly fifty-five minutes the target's gonna call me to finalize things up,"

"Finalize things about what?" And that's where it started. For a moment, they sounded like detectives interviewing me. Weird. They're too young to be detectives anyway.

From there on, I explained everything. And when I mean everything – from the slightest details to the major ones. Kei took notes on every important thing that I said on a piece of paper that flew by. In about half-an-hour, they were silenced; listening to my explanation. Sometimes, they were to look down and think deeply then interrupt but it was all good.

"So basically, one of you will accompany me and be my escort for the night. That is until the night is over. The rest of you will be on the look out. I'll explain further when you pick out who does the escorting stuff." I continued. They all nodded to each other –typical boys. "I'll be back in thirty minutes," I smiled then walked off, leaving them all staring after me.

As fast as I can, I ran all the way to the backyard of the mall when I was gone from their sight. When I got their, I hid behind a tree.

That was when I waited and waited.

Eventually twenty minutes passed and still no Luna. I sighed, sitting down on the grassy ground.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

I accepted the call, hesitantly of course.

"Yes?" I checked. There was nothing but faint classical music in the background.

Someone breathed through the phone. _"It's me, Koizumi."_

I didn't greet her, instead I remained silenced. Luna chuckled darkly, the classical music in the background was quickly overlapped by her high-pitched voice. _"So, have you decided yet? It's only yes or no, Sakura. It's an easy question. Hyuuga or your father and life?"_

"I'll do it. Just don't hurt my father. If I find out that you did something bad to him, I'll kill you with one move." I warned with a fake terrified voice. I just wanted to do that, no particular reason.

"_Good choice, Sakura. All you have to do is prepare a blonde wig and some blue contacts. And I'm certain that you have one back there already. I'll see you tomorrow."_

The line went dead.

I snapped my phone shut then sighed, heading back to the same table I left Shin and the others. God, I just wish I don't find them fighting like children. I'd walk away and pretend I didn't know them if that were to happen.

When they came into view, nobody was talking nor uttering a single word. They were glaring daggers at each other. Seriously?

"What happened?" I asked, sitting on the previous chair I sat on. Ryo smiled then looked at me, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Welcome back, Yukihara-sama!" Ryo greeted. I smiled at him then glanced at the others.

Shin whistled playfully. "Ryo, you lost already." Shin said, focusing back on what he was doing.

"What _are _you guys doing?" I poked Shin on the cheeks, playfully. I did it with the others too – with the exception of Ryo since he lost already – but they didn't even budge a bit.

Ryo chuckled; his eyes following the circular rhythm the rose in his thumbs was making. "Staring contest. They've been at it for two minutes."

"Why are they doing that anyway?" I crossed my arms then sighed. Even at that age I still can't believe they still play those games. Well, it's not like I do it with Youichi every time.

"Well, when you left Shin decided on taking the part but then Shiro protested and insisted that he should be the one then after that the two following idiots came in and joined the fun and at last, I joined in too." I laughed, these childish idiots.

In the end, Shiro, Shuji and Kei ended up being disturbed by Chris who just lost and Ryo, resulting to Shin winning. It's really a pain in the ass since I'm not really going to be his partner. I just hope that he doesn't fall for Luna.

"Well, what happened with the phone call?" Shin asked, blinking a few times. That must've hurt.

I sighed. "I said yes."

"So what am I really going to do?"

"You won't be accompanying me when it gets to the middle – after father does his welcome speech – after then you should accompany her. I'll be putting on a blonde wig and she'll be putting on a brunette one. Though I'm not completely sure that this plan will work as it was planned. I'll take the blame when somebody finds out." I shivered. Just by the sound of blonde reminds me of Luna.

"Shit," Shin hissed through his teeth.

I raised my brows. "What?"

"I just can't imagine you wear a blonde wig! I mean, that's not like you at all." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Haha," I laughed sarcastically. "It's not like I don't wear get-ups anymore. And don't think I forgot that smirk of yours. I have a sharp memory, don't look down on it."

"Well, whatever." He stood up, pulling me up with him. Everybody followed.

"Where are we going?"

"Home,"

"Why?"

"Because it's not entirely proper to discuss further in a public mall,"

"I see,"

The day went on as I planned, though not really exactly as I planned but it turned out good anyways. When we got home, we went to the basement while explaining the minor details. After reaching the place, I let them listen to the conversation I had with her during that morning. Shin scoffed at every sentence I said.

"Will you please stop scoffing?" I glared daggers at his emotionless face.

He grinned sheepishly then scoffed again, making a nerve pop out of my head. "Damn it Shin,"

"Since when did _you _learn to say the _D _word?"

"Since now,"

"…Fine,"

"Hmph,"

I glared at him as he relaxed on the sofa that he took all to himself. Rolling my eyes, I continued on with the discussion.

"So, everyone else will be on the look out until Shin gives the signal. Until then you should enjoy yourselves," They all nodded.

Afterwards, Shuji yawned and stretched, grinning. "I guess that's all right. Yukihara-sama?"

"She's too lazy to explain it furthermore Shuji. Besides, she probably wants to see her boyfriend now." Shin scoffed and smirked at me.

Damn him.

I blushed furiously. "Y-you're probably just jealous" I stuttered at the first word. "And what did I tell you about scoffing?"

"Oh please! I could get the nearest girl outside fall in love with me – and elderly are no exceptions on that! And you're not my boss to do so… yet."

"I _am _your boss since I'm your boss' child! Oh, and I never thought that you became a playboy."

"But I thought you wanted me to treat you normal from the start? And I am not a playboy,"

"Really? And do you intend to fall in love with an elderly? Gosh that's so mean Shin!"

"Yeah and I will never-ever-ever fall in love with an elderly. That's gross, Mi-chii."

"That's nice of you to remember. And you were the one who said that you didn't care if a senior citizen fell in love with you. And yes, I know that's gross. Sorry,"

"I have a sharp memory. I'm surprised you didn't react on the nickname. Apology accepted."

"Is this what you call an argument?" Chris butted in.

"YES!" Shin and I shouted in unison.

Chris stepped back for a moment then twitched. "Sorry,"

"Because I'm too old to be over-reacting! And FYI I have a sharper memory." I glared at him. All of the sudden, I was starting to feel childish. Oh well, not my fault that Shin has to bring that up.

"Don't worry Chris. It's not like they're going to kill you with their little lover's quarrel. They just probably missed each other too much." We stopped then looked at each other's eyes for a moment, blushing furiously.

"W-what? L-lover's quarrel?" I stuttered, a sudden gush of wind passing our faces.

* * *

**Sorry guys for not updating for so long. :((**

**We had so many quizzes, projects and programs in the past few weeks and I didn't have time to upload this chapter. It's hard to be the only one who's trusted in my class. To tell that I told you guys that I'd update after the exams. Sorry… :((**

**Anyways, this chapter was rushed to the fullest so I apologize for all the grammatical errors and spellings.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)) I appreciate it. Oh and also I celebrated my birthday with a blast. Thanks for the greetings! I got addicted playing the sims 3 too much.**

**I think this is it for the moment. For those of you who are interested, I'll be posting my schedule for this month on my profile page. **

**Ja ne!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY.**


	13. Out of Place

**Chapter 11: Out of Place**

* * *

"My parents know me so well," I calmed down. "They'll figure out who is who,"

I was walking down a hallway inside the house wearing a white, tube cocktail dress that reached up an inch below my knee; a one-inch black and silky, ribbon belt hung from my waist not too loosely. I had white two-inch high heels for shoes and of course, a black Louis Vuitton purse – my wallet, phone, the wig and contacts and some necessary things a girl needs when attending a formal ball were stuffed inside. My hair was down to my back. I became too lazy to even care about it.

In the current state, I couldn't help but bring a pistol and a knife with me. Believe it or not, I had a utility belt around my thighs. It's not like some perverted creep will you know what.

"Mikan-sama," Sophie called out to me. "It's time for you to get in the car,"

The fact that, we were to arrive at the designated place at different times was mom's idea. She said that people would notice if we would arrive together.

"Where's Shin?" I asked, taking a deep breath and went outside. Sophie was following behind.

Sophie smiled at me softly then pointed inside the car as the door opened for me.

"Yo," He greeted. My eye twitched. He looked absolutely… cool? I couldn't find the right word to describe.

"Stop staring like you're going to kill me," He ruffled his hair. I'm certain he was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Shin was wearing a normal black tuxedo and some black pants and shoes that he bought with his own money. He was a bit stubborn when I decided to pay for him.

I slipped myself inside and eventually, the engine started. The chauffer started to drive.

"Are the others there already? After all, were pretty much arriving in an hour where the ball starts." I took a glance at my watch. It was already five in the afternoon. The ball starts exactly at six and we were the last to enter according to what mom said to me earlier.

Shin looked at me then nodded. "Yeah,"

I smiled. If this plan works as it was planned, this will be the last day of my freedom. After all, being a heir is a big responsibility.

**Time Skip**

**5:55 PM**

Under the dark tint of the cars, you can't probably see who's inside the limousine if you're outside. And thank goodness for that. Even though nobody knows you, with the flashing cameras around you, you'll feel like a celebrity. Annoying, yet good for your reputation.

As I told all of you, we were the last guest out of all who knows how many my parents invited. We were the last limousine that was in line. And I saw Hotaru with Ruka going out of the same limo. I'm going to talk about that with her later.

I took a deep breath and patiently waited as the chauffer ran to open the door. And then… it was like an explosion of lights.

"And who is this? A new business partner perhaps? As usual, the Yukihara family surprised us with an unknown guest once again!" The emcee declared. Cameras flashed and the faint classical music in the background was quickly covered with the sound of flicking cameras.

Shin stepped out of the car and so did I. As soon as I began standing beside him. We linked arms and walked gracefully towards on the red carpet.

"Speak French alright?" I whispered silently over to him. He nodded in response.

"Good evening, ma'am." A waiter greeted as we passed by the lobby. As usual, mom decorated it fairly well.

"_Bonsoir,"_ Shin and I greeted in unison.

We entered a room where the ball was being held. Mom and dad greeted us when we passed the entrance and didn't show a single sign that I was their daughter.

The yellow light was dimmed and you couldn't see anything if you were to look down the floor. We sat at the nearest table by the stage reserved for special guests. We were together with Hotaru, Ruka, Ryo and Shuji.

"Hotaru, what are you doing with Ruka?" I asked in a serious manner. Hotaru rolled her eyes at me then punched me in the arm.

"Idiot," She said. "Your mother assigned us to our own partners."

"She did?" I raised my brows. How come I was outdated – again?

I stared at Ruka, who was looking like an idiot. He was staring at me weirdly.

I closed my eyes then waited for his explosion. Ruka was starting to suspect something. It's not that I didn't tell them. I told them but they didn't believe me.

"S-Sakura-san?" Ruka said, surprised. He was staring at me wide-eyed.

I smiled at him. He seems to have figured that out. Now, all that's left is Natsume.

"So you're not a commoner after all," He scoffed.

I grinned at him. "I told you so," I rubbed at his face.

"I see but which family are you from? It seems like your name is just an alias."

"You'll know later but my name is real. Though, it's not really complete. 'Sakura' is just a nickname of mine."

"As you say,"

Shin scoffed in annoyance beside me. Ryo and Shuji were looking at the buffet table by the corner.

"You know," I started to talk. It seems like they were forgetting one detail. "You could go anywhere you want. Enjoy your time here,"

Shin stared at me then sighed in relief as he relaxed himself in his chair. The three of them stood up then Shin whispered a word of thanks as they left.

"Who was that?" Hotaru asked, taking a glass of water from the waiter that just passed.

"Childhood friend. You Shin? The one I was talking to you about in the old days?" I reminded her. It was the first time Hotaru asked who someone was. Usually she would know everything about my background.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" I twitched at her strong words.

"Apparently, they lied to me,"

"And you're actually fine with that?"

"Yes,"

"Baka. Why do you forgive someone so easily?"

"Because I just do! Hotaru stop rubbing it on me!" I pouted then crossed my arms like a child.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Quit whining! Can't you see that some are looking at you?"

"No,"

Silence.

"Hmph," I grumbled. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Youichi walking towards me.

"Mikan-nee," He called out, Aoi following silently behind him.

"What do you want Youichi?" I asked him, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Aoi, you remember Buta-chan right?" A nerve popped out of my head. "Meet my sister,"

Aoi bowed in respect, her silky short hair bouncing as she moved. "Aoi Hyuuga! Nice to meet you!"

I chuckled. "No need to be nervous Aoi-chan,"

"Sorry," She blushed then bowed.

I stood up then whispered something in her ear. "Perhaps you know where your brother is? I need to know something from him."

"Brother?" Her eyes rose, I nodded then smiled softly. "He's at the garden,"

"Thanks so much, Aoi-chan." I smiled at her then excused myself from the table.

I missed him. I admit that.

When I saw him standing there by the garden, looking at the stars, my heart started to catch up with my feelings. The atmosphere felt right and I shivered from the cold wind that passed by.

I walked up silently behind him then hugged him from behind.

Petals of the Sakura Trees swirled around us as it passed by, being dragged by the wind. I didn't care if I shivered from the temperature. Hugging him, my hands felt warm, even my cheeks.

I leaned my head on his back, feeling his every breath. "I-I was so worried,"

"I know," He untangled my arms around him and pulled me into a quick tight hug.

I smiled. "You changed,"

"Because I'm not afraid to show my feelings anymore,"

"You got that from facebook didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"It was my status yesterday,"

"Nice guess,"

I laughed and saw him smiling at the tiniest bit. My eyes widened. His face looks so serene and peaceful. He let go of me then sighed in relief. He dragged me to sit beside him by the grass.

"So, you're getting married to Luna huh?" I brought up. Damn my stupid mouth.

His face turned into a frown. He didn't reply, I'm certain that he hates the idea. "Sorry,"

"Hn,"

"…"

"What are you doing here, Polka?" Natsume asked silently as he switched positions.

"I thought I told you that I'm not a commoner,"

"Right,"

"Wait! Wait! There's something wrong in this scene!"

"What the hell?"

"You're not saying it sarcastically, why?" I glared at him. Is there possibly a possibility that Karou-san told him about it?

"Because my own mother told me that you're the real daughter of the Yukihara's," Natsume shrugged.

I smiled softly, looking down below. "Mikan Sakura Angelia Yukihara," I started. I looked at his emotionless face; he was listening intently. "Is my full name."

"I'm the heir and future President of Sakura Corp." I rambled aimlessly on and on. "I have a model as a brother,"

"And…" I smiled at this. "I'm in love with an arrogant boy named Natsume Hyuuga,"

"Haha," He laughed sarcastically then rolled his crimson eyes.

"If you're mother told you that I'm the daughter of the Yukihara's, then why didn't your parents cancel off the engagement between you and Luna?" I asked him. I stared at the sky full of stars, waiting for his answer.

"We can't do that. The Koizumi's has a great influence on our company. We'll go bankrupt if we do that. That damn Persona said it himself." He answered softly.

A gush of cold wind passed by. I shivered, the hair in my arms standing.

"Girls wearing thin clothes." He tsked then started removing his jacket and handed it to me.

"Here," He laid it throughout my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulders then closed my eyes.

"Natsume," I called out to him. He didn't look at me but I got his full attention.

"Don't be angry with me if I do something wrong today and mess things up," I was certain that after this moment, my phone will vibrate and Luna will call out to me in the backyard.

"Why would I be mad? You idiot," I smiled. I could feel him scoffing by the movements of his shoulders.

He smirked. "Promise me that,"

"Whatever, polka."

And then it happened. My phone from my purse vibrated and I stood up from my position. I took off his jacket and handed it to him, my bangs covering my eyes.

He was staring at me, confused.

"I-I have to go now," I declared. "I'm sorry,"

* * *

**Our Love Style is nearing its end. Probably three more chapters and I'm all done. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I appreciate it so much! **

**This is a short chapter. I was reserving the good moments in the next chapter after our exams are done. **

**Ja ne!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**


	14. Influence

**Chapter 12: Influence**

* * *

"Where are you going?" His hand grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back to a stop. His fingers were burying deep into my skin, making me twitch at the sting his fingers left.

"I have business to do with someone," I answered, burying my eyes in the shadows of my bangs. I forcefully removed his hand from my shoulders then walked away, leaving him staring at me.

I went on to the backyard of my fathers company, spotting Luna standing by the old warehouse. She was staring at the stars above that seemed to twinkle uncontrollably. There was no moon tonight so her face wasn't really recognizable under the dark shade that the warehouse left.

"About time," She rolled her eyes. I looked at her dress – obviously red and too revealing. I just can't believe I'm going to wear that kind of dress. I mean, I can't even imagine myself in one of her dresses.

"Shut up and let's exchange dresses already." The warehouse had two rooms, a window to look through each room. I was at the right and she was at the left, though we started undressing when we entered and locked the doors.

When I removed my dress, I tried my best as possible to hide the guns that were in utility belts tied on my thighs. I passed her my shoes, my dress and even my purse – which contains my phone and wallet. She passed hers too, I must admit, when I wore the dress it was kind of loose.

I grabbed the wig and contacts that I took from no where and put it both on. I did my make-up, Luna-style make-up. And it was so thick that I looked like a clown.

From the other side of the room, I heard the door click open. I was certain the she was done already. I went out too because I didn't wants her to sermon me. I suppose Shin and the others are preparing already.

"This dress is _so_ not cool," I scoffed at her.

"Shut your crap Sakura. I have no time for this. I have an introduction to do," With that, she left. I stared after her.

"Stupid girl," I murmured to myself then rolled my eyes, stomping my way on to the assigned table she was supposed to sit in.

* * *

"Father!" I called over as I sat down in my best flirty, girly, slutty-ish voice I could produce with my tongue.

They didn't really seem to notice. When I sat beside her escort – her flirty boyfriend – I felt my skin shudder from his touch. Oh God, help me survive.

I glanced over at Shin, who was staring at me intently. Then after, he nodded and watched carefully as the lights dimmed and the red curtains slid to the sides, revealing my father standing by the microphone.

"Good evening," He greeted excitedly. "We hope that you enjoyed your fabulous dinner served and catered by the one and only Umenomiya family," Father waved and smiled at Anna and her family then continued on with his speech.

"I know all of you are certainly curious on why I gathered everyone today. Even the press of course. So, any guesses on why?" After that, I didn't bother to listen anymore so I just closed my eyes, completely irritated that Natsume was occasionally staring glances at me.

"Luna, keep your ears open." I heard Mr. Koizumi said through his gritted annoyed teeth. They look like they have some grudge on us or something like that.

"Yes, Father." I nodded, but didn't follow his command anyway. What's the point? I memorized father's speech already so I know what's going next. He rehearsed a few times at home and the whole conference room became a comedy theatre.

Bored, I excused myself from the table and went to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, I looked like a mess.

"Sometime now," I said to myself and took a deep breath, walking outside the bathroom as I did so.

But before I did walk out of the bathroom, I wasn't an idiot to not sense his presence outside. You know who I'm talking about… right? Natsume Hyuuga was standing outside. Yipee, trouble.

"What do you want, H-Hyuuga?" I stuttered by the sound of his family name. When he came into view, he was oh-so-ever emotionless.

"Stay away from Mikan, Koizumi." Whoa. Like Whoa. That actually made me felt good in the inside at least.

"And If I don't?" I answered back at him. He frowned at me, deep. His eyes started to narrow and the temperature suddenly rose up. What a devil.

"You'll see," He said and walked off, returning back to his table.

I sighed in relief that he didn't notice. I just hope that nobody I know well crosses my path ever again when I'm in this identity. It would be hard to impersonate Luna. Her actions are just so… I don't know – slutty?

When I got back to the table, the speech was already at _that_ part. Luna sat there at _my_ table with _my_ friends looking so excited that I wanted to stand up and smash her face with a bottle of wine. But that just isn't proper for a lady like me. Oh who am I kidding. I would if I could.

"So, you all know my wife," Otou-san continued on with his thirty-minute speech. By the curtains, Mom eventually went out and waved to the audience. The cameras started to flash continuously. Some of the businessmen nodded respectfully and actually readied their sons/daughters to whoever may appear next in the stage. Which is supposed to be Youichi. A model. Of course he would be crowded later.

"Many have been wondering why we didn't have kids. And mostly, I know about this 'mysterious daughter' thing that everyone's been talking about lately. To tell you that I proudly introduce another member of my family, a beloved member, Please welcome…" Dad started to grin sheepishly as he held out his arms for a hug.

"My son," He slowly said. Many girls prepared and fixed their make-ups as their parent's instructed them to do so. "Youichi Hijiri Shoutaro Yukihara with her accompanying lady, Miss Aoi Hyuuga."

Youichi stepped out of the darkness grinning like an idiot, Aoi-chan linking arms with him. Well, he was always an idiot. I'm a bad sister, I know.

Aoi smiled shyly to the crowd. Youichi was smiling then his face turned into an emotionless stone after.

"What? You mean the ever-so-hot-model Youichi Hijiri-sama is actually a Yukihara?" Some girl in black shouted. Freaked out by the fact it was true. Freaky.

"Yes, my dear." Dad said gently and then smiled at Youichi. "It seems like the boys are somewhat disappointed. Why is it I suppose? Don't worry you'll have a chance when I introduce my daughter. Just remember, when I find out that you're flirting on her, you'll regret it really."

I rolled my eyes then listened intently. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Team-A staring at me, waiting for the signal and I nodded once.

"Please welcome, my daughter, Mikan Sakura Angelia Yukihara with her escort, Shin Yamamoto." Luna walked out of the shadows, disguised as me. It's all up to Shin and the others now.

_God help me if this plan ruins my father's reputation. _

Its better at least – watching the Koizumi's in shame rather than having my father killed. It's not like Team-A was the only team out of the twenty-six letters of the alphabet was here. Mostly I guess the teams that are present here consisted of Team-A to Team-J (Every team had five to six members in it so when you multiply it, it can range up to 60). Sorry for being geeky.

When every family in the crowd heard my name, the sons of those families were looking oh-so-dumbstruck over her – or you could say 'her' as 'myself'. Of course, I didn't forget to take a glance at Persona who was also dumbstruck by the fact he just slapped a Yukihara in the face. I'll be sure to get back at him someday.

"Wait!" Shuji slammed the doors open, grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone turned to face him with curiosity, even my father who was now frowning.

"What is it that you are here for Okimura-kun?" Father checked as his voice echoed throughout the room as he spoke through the microphone. His frown got deeper when he heard murmurs escape the room.

"Shin," Shuji signaled as Shin grabbed Luna's hands from behind and sealed it together with a pair of hand cuffs. Luna's eyes widened, panic evident in her eyes.

"Dad!" Luna called out to my father. "What did I do wrong?"

"Release my daughter this instant Shin," Otou-san ordered but Shin ignored it anyways.

"You ma'am are under arrest for trying to impersonate and disguising as the real daughter of Yukihara-sama," Ryo leaned by the doorway, as usual, a rose was twirling by his thumbs. He grinned sheepishly. The spotlight turned to him as he said those words.

"What?" Luna shrieked. I didn't budge a bit then watched the scene as it goes by the plan. Luna struggled to get her hands free, but failed in the process. Though her eyes were still wide but I know she was faking all of it. Everything she did was an act.

"What's the meaning of this Yukihara?" Some businessman who obviously wanted to ruin our company's reputation stood up and demanded for an answer.

Father remained silenced and shocked by the scene before him but answered the question truthfully anyway. "I have no idea,"

Murmurs started to erupt again. I stole a glance at the table beside us – the table where the Hyuuga's sat. Kaoru-san had a worried expression on her face and Persona was confused by the look on his eyes but didn't show it.

"Wait," Youichi walked towards her and took a look at her face closely.

Luna struggle to get free then sighed in relief. "Youichi, thank God! Help me get out of this cuffs will you?"

Youichi's eyes narrowed. Way to go brother. "You're not my sister," He declared as people stared at him confusedly.

"My sister won't panic in such way. And she knows how to break those cuffs easily. I've seen it for myself. You're not her," He shrugged then stepped back, reaching for the wig and pulling it off by one hand. Long, blonde hair flowed below and the contacts came falling off to the ground. And then the room started panicking. Mr. Koizumi stared at me with shocked eyes, so did her boyfriend.

I ignored their gazes and pretended that I had nothing to do about this.

"Oi," One boy stood up to break the noise as it got replaced by silence. He slammed his fists at the table, making Luna step back a little as he approached her. "What did you do to my girl?"

Doing the best he could, my father tried to stop the nonsense and continue on with the speech but failed miserable as mother dragged him down off the stage. From there on, all he could do was watch and stare.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Everyone turned to stare at Hotaru who just fired three bullets of her BAKA gun to Luna. "Where is she?"

Making the first move, the rest of my friends from France demanded an answer. They know I'm a Yukihara anyways. But it feels so good to have your friends standing up for you, supporting you and being there for you.

I stood up quietly and silently that Luna's father didn't seem to notice. I walked up to the stage, grabbing attention from the crowd. By the time I reached the stage, I faced Luna then smiled at her face.

"Stop hiding it," I said to her, pointing at the man beside the entrance door. I noticed this from the start. That man just happened to have a gun under those thick set of clothes and a killer smile as he was facing Luna. "I know that man is the one you hired in case cases like this happen,"

My smile went to a grin. "And it happened. Don't think that these three –"I pointed at Shuji, Ryo and Shin then went on at pointing Chris, Shiro and Kei leaning at the shadows of the corners of the room. " – are the only ones who came with me. There are actually six of them,"

From the corners of my eye, I saw Natsume walk off to his table. He was actually called by Persona. But at first, I ignored it and thought it was just a caution but things turned out to get worse.

By the minute Natsume got there, a scream went out of Kaoru-san's mouth. Glasses were shattered at the floor and the table was turned upside down. I shuddered by the sound of Natsume growling and struggling for his life.

When I turned, I immediately regretted it.

"Shin, take care of Luna for me will you?" I ordered, jumping down the stage and walking cautiously towards them.

"Drop the gun Persona,"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating so long :((**

**I was supposed to update by the 12th but something came up and I had a lot to do. Anyways, I wasted like 1000 pesos/20 bucks on books and finished reading them in two days. I bought Avalon High by Meg Cabot which is a lot awesome! The movie sucked and had a lot of changes but at least the book was better. I also bought the new book of the Maximum Ride series which is titled as Angel and written by James Patterson. I'm really a bookworm. I know.**

**After that, I like read a story which I forgot the title. But its about a boy and a girl who got close in the internet and decided to meet up but then the boy was actually the school hottie who is bullying the girl. Its really sweet.**

**Now, enough nonsense. Thanks for the reviews again and of course, I polished my guitar skills when I meant I had a lot to do up there ^. We have a recital coming up by the 1st of March.**

**That's all I think. **

**Ja ne!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN. **


End file.
